


Lucky Robin

by SophiePenbrook



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alfred Pennyworth - Freeform, Angst, Bat Family, Bruce Wayne is Batman, F/M, Falling In Love, Henchmen, Humor, Jonathan Crane - Freeform, Mind Games, Non accurate cannon, Older Jason Todd as Robin, Original Character(s), Post-Death in the Family, Shyness, Smut, Some Sex, finding yourself, victor zsasz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 44,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiePenbrook/pseuds/SophiePenbrook
Summary: Homeless orphan Magda reluctantly finds her way into becoming, one of the few, female henchman to the famous Joker. After being followed by Robin (Jason Todd) after a botched job, he threatens to turn her in unless she helps him and Batman out. Along the way she meets many of Gotham’s elite criminals, and makes some new friends. Can she strike it out on her own? Or will she rely on her new bonds to finally feel accepted into a family of the crime underworld?  Rated M for language, violence, sex and everything else that makes Gotham good.AN: I'm in this for the long haul, so if you like it please bookmark for later.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC, with the exception of Magda, Jim, and Danny

   It was late August and I had reached a status of official homelessness. I turned 18 and had never gotten adopted from the Gotham City Orphanage. Mrs. Watkins pulled me into her office. She gave me an envelope filled with papers, and informed me I had forty eight hours to gather my things and leave the premises. The papers given to me were the usual exit bullshit giving me “options” of safe houses and soup kitchens I could rely on until I found employment. There were some personal papers too, but since my mother had died and I hadn’t known of any relatives, it was all rather meaningless. I just had a name and a number now. Mrs. Watkins said she would give one of the shelters a call so they could reserve a place for me. I knew these situations never panned out right.

   One of my friends, Danny, was kicked out three months ago. Shortly after, he made an unannounced visit to my window in the middle of the night. I leaned through my open window and gave him a big loving hug. He told me that I shouldn’t believe in any of the help they try to give. I had been crouched down with my arms folded on the sill listening intently. The phone call was a lie, and the shelters were overfilled. His irritation showed. They had no push to make sure we were safe. He had been squatting in abandoned houses, and using petty crime to get by. He looked thin, but none the worse for wear.

   He told me the Batman was real, and that he got to see it for himself. Before he left, he said he would be waiting for me when it was my time. His eyes showing flecks of optimism. That maybe life would get a little easier on the outside if it was just the two of us, and that we could leave this city behind. That type of thinking gave me an air of hope to go on for now. But before he left he handed me something, and that something would come in handy more than I ever knew. Pulling me in close, he placed an unexpected kiss on my cheek and disappeared into the night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   I've been living in Crime Alley for about three weeks and camping out in abandoned buildings like he had. There was no sign of Danny. That hope I had thrived on, fell by the wayside and was replaced with the need to survive. I stopped looking for him after a week out here. I needed to focus on myself. I assumed plans had changed and that he either got out of town without me, or maybe ended up dead stealing from the wrong person. I tried my hardest to not believe in the later.

   The bitter chill of fall was coming. It drained my energy everytime I slept without any extra coverings to protect me. I had not brought anything with me except the cloths on my back, which never kept me warm. The papers I had been given, I threw away on my second day out here, when I realized they did nothing for me. I tried to stay out of site during the day and scavenged back alleys at night. Picking through trash to find any morsel of unspoiled food. I never knew the pain of an empty stomach until now.

   Standing five foot four, I looked average with brown wavy shoulder length hair. This came as an advantage because I generally went unnoticed in the alley. Unless you caught a glimpse of my eyes. You would think those big green eyes, with flecks of gold could of helped me to land a home. But with the system too full, and the years passing by so fast, it never made a difference.

   The streets kept me hidden for about a month. I hadn’t fallen victim to any physical abuse or senseless rape. But one night HE found me. That illusive man. No not Danny, but someone far worse. A chance encounter that would forever change the flow of time. That egomaniac worked the streets at night, and I’ve seen the dead bodies that prove it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    I gathered around a burning barrel, with the others to keep warm. It was a rainy night, and I was half asleep daydreaming. I started to hear chatter and fleeting footsteps, but I ignored it. These people scared too easily and I was used to that. I was about to retreat back to my favorite building to get some sleep, when a strong arm came up from behind and put me in a choke hold. Clawing at his burly arm and gasping for air, he threw me to the ground with a painful thud. Then I heard a gruff voice say, “Hey boss I think I found that playmate for the Mrs.” I grasped my neck and rubbed it to sooth the pain, all the while coughing and trying to breathe normally again. Shaking, I laid a hand on the hidden knife in the side of my shoe.

    I heard many more footsteps coming forward, and I began to panic realizing there was no easy way to get out of this. I would soon be outnumbered. Feeling that fight or flight urge, I took my chances and stabbed the guy in the leg and ran. He let out a loud growl of pain that faded with every scared footfall I took away from him. I didn't get far because I heard the woosh of what I thought was a bullet. Then felt  pain on the right side of my face and tripped head first into a chain link fence.

   I got on my knees and put my hands to my face checking for the damage. Moving my hands around, I felt the dripping blood. My cheek had a gash. It wasn’t deep but stung from the rain hitting it.  My head sang with static, but soon stopped. When my vision began to focus, I saw something odd on the ground beside me. It was a Queen of Hearts playing card. I picked it up and felt the edges, wincing when my finger got caught. I instinctively stuck it in my mouth to cease the bleeding. Then my mind started reeling as I ignored the footsteps getting closer. _Playing card? That's not common._ My eyes widened with fear. _Shit! It must be him_. Then a snarling voice echoed off the walls, “Do I have to do everything around here? Why am I even paying you guys?”

   A figure crept up in front of me, wearing a pair of black polished wingtip shoes. I took the finger out of my mouth, as my eyes followed up the purple pant-leg of a suit. _It had to be him_. A white gloved hand reached down and lifted up my chin. It was still too dark to see his face clearly. Jerking my head to the side he was examining me. In a sympathetic voice he uttered, “It's a shame I had to nik your pretty little face. These boobs can’t seem to do their job right. Jim help her up!”

   The guy I had jammed my knife into walked over with a slight limp. He was a big brut. I’m surprised they could find a shirt to fit him. He pulled my knife out of his leg with a grunt, and jerked me upward painfully. My arms were secured behind my back tightly with only one of his big hands, and he laid the blade against my throat. I felt his warm blood dripping from it, landing on the collar of my shirt. He glided into the light, a tall thin figure, his ghost white skin almost made him appear to glow in the dark.

    “Bring her closer.” His green eyes glittered like emeralds, and his smile seemed unnaturally wide. He gave me a curious look. “Maybe we should cover that cut. It looks like it might get infected.” He turned to his men, “Does anyone have a band aid?” Only silence. “Get this girl a band aid!” He let out a high pitched yell and finished with a chuckle. A big hand from the side held out a tan band aid, and he snatched it up quickly, tearing off the back and laying it rather gently over my cut. “That’s better. Now, what is your name dear?”

   I didn’t answer, but instead gave him a scowl. He must of found that entertaining because he gave another light chuckle, turning his smile extra wide revealing his yellowing teeth. Then he turned serious. “You must be new to the streets kid, or you would have stayed hidden.” His voice grew into a yell, “Like everyone else!” He cleared his throat, “Your clothes aren’t too soiled, you don’t reek of booze, and,” He took a step closer, “you're too young to be a has been.” He took a step back to straighten his tie, brush back his green hair, and look me over once more. “I have an offer of work for you girlie. Not just work mind you, but…” He drew out his speech slowly, “A place to sleep, food to eat, and a new family to be a part of.” His eyes shifted to the brut behind me and he cocked an eyebrow in annoyance. “Jim, could you remove that knife?”

    I felt the blade lower from my neck, as he dropped it to the ground with a metallic clatter. I manage to squeak out a “Thank you” while I caught my breath. My heart was beating wildly.

    “And she has manners!” He declared with another loud shout. “Jim, you can let her go now. I don’t think she will putting up much more of a fight anymore.” I felt my arms being released, and quickly rubbed my aching wrists. He motioned for me to follow him. “Let's walk and talk dear.”  Grabbing my blade from the ground, I stuffed it back into my shoe. He shooed away his guards, and I felt safe enough to follow. The click from his shoes echoed off the alley walls.

    “You seem like a smart girl, so I’m going to let you in on a little secret.” He paused briefly, “Harley likes to have an extra woman on the team. She refuses to think that henchman should only be limited to a boys club. This would also mean she would have someone to talk to.” His voice sounded a little annoyed, “And I would feel a little less, bothered, with her constant chattering.” His pace began to slow. “You should know I choose a certain kind of personality and you girl are not it. She requested someone...different. A little less damaged. Women are hard to come by in this crap hole. I hope you understand. Should you get arrested...or die; that’s just a part of the job, you would be compensated greatly. I aim for complete trust in my cohorts, and that always comes with a price.”

    I stopped dead in my tracks. “And what if I say no?” An uneasiness spread through me.

    He turned to me with the biggest frown I had ever seen. “I would be lying if I said that you have some options; but this encounter only has two outcomes. Do or die. If your as smart as I think you are, door one beats door number two.”

    I spoke in a quiet voice, “We all eventually die anyway, so what do I have to lose?”

    “So door number one kid?” I shook my head yes and that smile of his came back. He took my hand with delight, “That’s the spirit!” He let out a loud chuckle, and began to dance with me. It caught me off guard and I fell backwards with a gasp. He was unphased by the awkwardness of my fall. Catching my back on his left knee, and extending back his right leg in a ballroom dancers pose, he looked down at me. “Then I guess your in. Welcome to the gang!”


	2. Initiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC, with the exception of the orphan, Jim, and Danny. I am not an expert on lore, so this story will be a mix across many timelines, stories, plots, ect. Enjoy!

   Little did I know the transition into “the gang” wasn’t going to be so simple as he made it sound. There was an initiation everyone had to go through. For me this wasn’t right away, but I knew it was coming. Sometime. You know, one of those surprises. This guy loves surprises. You had to prove you could be ruthless and loyal. Both of which, I was skeptical as to how he would define them.

   When we arrived at the secret hideout, I was led out of the back of a darkened van. In front of me was just an abandoned warehouse in the middle of town. The first day there all I could do was wonder around and understand my surroundings. This place was a well equipped hideout with an armory, training area, barracks, medbay, and dining hall. I stayed away from the other thugs as much as I could. Their uninviting glances creeped me out. Especially from the one named Zsasz.

   A month was passing by while I was training in the warehouse for the big day. I took up arms with Harley to get the basics down. Harley was a good teacher of fighting with knives and other melee weapons, although I could never be as agile as she moved. Her preferred weapons, baseball bats, knives or mallets. She wasn’t against guns but only used them as a last line of defense. Why waste ammo and miss a shot, when you could get up close and personal with a blow to the head. I couldn’t fault her logic. When she saw the knife I carried, she praised me, reminding me to always keep it sharp. I guess that was when our bonding began.

   The majority of people picked for this line of work had no problem committing a crime. Like I said before, he picked his men from Crime Alley. They were always a desperate sort of bunch. Sometimes it was men who just needed the money, other times it was just someone ejected from Arkham to make room for people with more serious problems. But like he said, most of these people possessed a certain personality. My worst fear was that the longer I stayed here, the more like them I would become.There were many a night I laid awake paranoid that if I closed my eyes I would be killed in my sleep.

    Another month had passed when testing day had arrived. My nerves were a little more lax to my surroundings, but I still couldn’t let my guard down. I knew the hard truth of what I had to do now. Today I had to kill; someone or something. I was blindfolded and led to an unknown location by vehicle. When we arrived I was carried by strong arms and put down onto the hard floor. I was told to take off my blindfold, but as a door shut behind me, I hadn’t been fast enough to see who went through it.

   I got up and tried the door knob but it was locked. My eyes focused and fully adjusted to to brightness of the space. My palms became sweaty and I could feel a sense of panic awaken within me. This was a concrete room with a drain in the middle. _Easy cleanup?_ There was no visible way out except that one door. The sterileness of the room made me feel uneasy. My eyes settled on the other side of the room where another person was tied to a chair, his movement erratic.

   Over an intercom his voice was clear, “Greetings number eight. It is the glorious day of your initiation! You’ve been training well, so now prove yourself to us. Across from you is...” His throat clears questionably. “Uh...Phil Tanner?” He gave a little chuckle, “What a stupid name you poor kid! Anyway; he is your target. Eliminate him without question, and your in! You will find a knife on the floor by Phil. Make us proud!” The intercom stopped with a crackle.

    My mind was reeling. _He can’t be serious?_ A glint of metal on the floor next to him. Sure enough it was my trusty blade. I was angry with myself for not checking my boot when I entered the room. _Of course he would choose it to make the event feel more personal._ _Fucking prick!_ I walked over and picked it up. The weight of it felt right in my hands. I took in many deep breaths trying to clear my mind and psych myself up. I had to do this and hopefully if I played my cards right, it would be the only time I had to kill someone so defenseless.

   Phil was stuck to the chair with his hands tied in front of him. He had also been blindfolded. I could hear his soft cries and terrified muttering. I put my hand near the fabric of the blindfold. He jumped, crying out, “Who’s there? If you let me go I swear I won’t tell anyone!” I made a shushing sound, and pulled down the fabric to around his neck. As I bent down in front of him he began to talk through the situation. “This can’t be happening. Who are you? He said there was a knife! What’s going on?”

   With both hands up, I made the knife in my hand visible, which didn’t help the situation. “No, no, no. This can’t be happening!” Tears rolled down his face and his body shook terribly. His plea came out in squeaks, “Please don’t kill me! I’ll give you anything!” I laid my hands on his to steady the shaking, and tried to calm his nerves.

   I stared at him with a half hearted smile and told him, “Focus on me and just breath.” He calmed down a little. “Now let me explain the situation to you.” His eyes darted back and forth as he tried to read mine. “Only one of us was meant to live today.” I tried to appear calm, my eyes never breaking contact. “I’m sure you know who it is.” His face scrunched up and more tears fell down his cheek. “Don’t make this harder on me than it already is.” I swallowed nervously. “Now close your eyes. I’ll make it quick.” I removed my hands from his. “You’ve been through enough and don’t deserve anymore pain. I promise.”

    I wasn’t sure if it was my voice or that he truly understood the gravity of the situation now, but he took many deep breaths and steadied a bit. I got up and went around behind him. With his eyes closed I got my knife into position, and pressed the tip of my blade against the back of his neck. Hand shaking, I pulled back my right hand, and held the knife steady with my left. I planned to sever his spinal cord. With all the strength I had, my hand came down hard on the hilt and punched it through the back of his throat. He managed one last high pitched cry, and went limp instantly.

   As I pull out the knife, blood squirted everywhere. Then uncontrollable shaking torn through my whole body. I wiped a hand across my face to get the blood out of my eyes, but it didn’t help. I threw the knife across the room and sank down into the fetal position beside his body. I cried softly. I was in shock. The only thing I could feel was the pool of warm blood slowly surrounding me.

    The door to the cement box opened quickly, hitting the wall, and he emerged clapping. “You passed the test with flying red color!” He got closer and offered a hand to help me up, but I just stared at him crying. He bent down beside me, and I shied away as he put a hand under my chin. He wiped away more blood with his other white gloved hand. His green eyes didn’t show any remorse, just an odd sort of happiness. “You know you were a special circumstance.” My face must of looked confused. “Harley specifically asked for someone a little more stable. Not my type at all but; whatever my queen wants, she gets.” He removed his hand, letting my head fall back down. My shivering increased. “Dear you look so pale.” He gave a trademark smile. “Here smell this flower. It will help...I swear.” I saw the daisy on the lapel of his coat. He pulled me close. It smelled oddly fragrant, but not exactly like it should. I heard his cackling as the world went black.


	3. Calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC, with the exception of the Magda, Jim, and Danny. I am not an expert on lore, so this story will be a mix across many timelines, stories, plots, ect. Enjoy!

   It was bright, and my eyes had a hard time focusing. Everything was white. A chair squeaked beside me. “Honey your awake!” Harley must of been sitting with me for awhile. “Do you remember what happened?” The stench of blood and antiseptic filled my nose, and a sharp pain struck my head. I couldn’t help but sit up and message my temple. “Woah take it easy. Just lay back down.”

   “How long was I out?” I laid back down staring at the ceiling.

   “They brought you back about five hours ago. Mr. J said you hit your head pretty hard. You should be completely fine by tomorrow.” She smiled down at me. “I had Red come in and take a look at ya.” When I moved my hand I noticed that it felt heavy. There was a tube attached with a green liquid flowing through it. I started to panic. “Wha...what is this?”

    Harley gave me an excited smile. “It’s a special Ivy surprise! Something to boost your system. Mr. J figured while you were knocked out it wouldn't hurt. You’ll be immune to some of the toxins we work with. But don’t worry it’s all plant based. She’s not one to use anything artificial.” My look of sheer panic didn’t help as I tried to pull the tube out. “Stop that! It’s for your own good! It won’t mess you up, if that’s what your worried about. Red guaranteed it.” She wrestled me down and hushed me into a calmer state. My eyes welled with tears and a frown covered her face.

    “Why is this happening to me? Why...did you want me?” Her warm hand wiped away my tears. She gave a half-hearted smile.

   “Well after our last big fight with the B-man, it wiped out our gang pretty bad. We managed to recruit about half as many, and all men. All for him, and none for me.” She crossed her arms like a stubborn child. “Puddin noticed that I hadn’t been laughing at his jokes. That didn’t make him happy. I finally got up the courage to tell him that I wanted another girl fighting for the cause, or just to talk to. But nothing like the loonies he usually brings in. He didn’t like my idea at first, but it grew on him.” Her smile perked up. “He told me it could be an experiment or something. And that’s why your here.” She leaned in for a hug. “We are one big happy family!”

    There was cackling coming from down the hallway. The door swung open and he entered wearing a doctor's coat with a comically big flower. “Harley! What did I say about disturbing Eight!” He wrestled her off of me. He pointed towards the door, “Go back to the training area and beat some sense into Zsasz. He just lost it and killed another goon! I swear sometimes I think he likes killing more than me.” He gave a flash of yellowing teeth.

    She got up from her chair quickly and gave him a salute. “Aye, aye, captain!” The door closed with a woosh as she rushed down the hallway.

    He sat down beside me. “She’s a great gal, but dumb as a box of rocks.” His voice got low. “Now, what did she tell you?”

    “I’m here to keep her company? This stuff will make me immune to toxins? That I’ve been deemed an experiment by you?” The tone of my voice must of irritated him. His hand reached over and yanked out the tube. I screamed in pain as a steady stream of blood ran down my arm.

    “O look the line came loose.” He giggled and grabbed a square cotton pad pressing it against the wound. He quickly wrapped gauze around it, but I pulled away before he could finish. He seemed satisfied. “Now that’s the spunk I wanted to see! Let's finish bandaging you up.” He grabbed at my arm but I pulled it away, and slapped him across the face. “Get away from me!”

    “The anger! Maybe you won’t be a failure after all. I need you to save that raw emotion for someone else. Someone more Batty.” He chuckled and pulled out a syringe from his coat pocket. It contained a clear liquid. He gave it a little test squeeze, and pointed it my way. I tried to fight him off before he could inject me with it, but that just made him laugh harder. “Good thing I always have a backup plan!” He sprayed me with the flower on his white coat. The room began to spin. “See you bright and early tomorrow.” His laughing echoed in my head as I passed out again.

    I had such bad dreams. There was so much blood. I was near a sink. The water must of been warm because steam fogged the mirror. I took a bar of soap to my skin and no matter how hard I scrubbed I couldn’t get the blood off my skin. When I looked up into the mirror I saw a shadow of a man. Usually that’s something that would make the hair on the back of your neck stand up. But I didn’t feel like that. I felt safe. Then he was gone and the feeling of dread came back. I sunk to the ground in an uncontrollable fit of tears.

    I woke up in my own bed at the barracks the next morning. When I moved the twinge of pain came back to my hand. The bandage needed to be changed, but it could wait. There was no one around. I got dressed and wandered out into the training area. Everyone was standing in a line. “Glad to see you up sweetie! Please get in line for the briefing.” There was a spot open; right next to Jim. As I approached he gave me a sneer. “My fucking leg still hurts, you bitch.”

    “Nice to see you too Jim.” I slid in next to him.

    In front of us was a huge screen being projected upon. The black faded away from it showing the Joker at another location. He appeared to be sitting at an office desk, checking his hair in a mirror. The mirror was casually flung over his back with a crash as he stared the camera down. Placing his arms in front of him in a praying position, he began. “Good morning fellow Thugs! Today I am happy to announce our next plan to annoy our Caped Crusader.” Everyone began to cheer except me. He got up and took a bow, then gave a signal to quiet down. “As you may know there will be a grand opening of a new wing at the Gotham City History Museum. It will feature a timeline of crime. The piece de resistance is a wall of photos showing the most notorious gangsters and criminals of the century. A little kitty got a sneak peek inside and told me my photo didn’t appear to make the cut.”

    He rose slowly and leaned over the desk. The tension of the room changed quickly. His grimacing face moved closer to the camera. “This is unacceptable! There is a reason why I am the Clown Prince of Crime. I am one of the most recognizable faces, next to Batman’s...or Santa Clause.” He smirked. “There must have been an error in the planning somewhere.” He moved around to the front of the desk and leaned back on it crossing his hands in front of him. “The plan will be to wreck the opening ceremony, and really make an impression on Gotham’s elite! Make them remember my name!” His inflection then changed. “And maybe steal some money and jewels while we’re at it. Maybe even put a permanent smile on some of their old, saggy faces!”

    The room roared with approval. I had to stick fingers in my ears, so I wouldn't go deaf. With that the screen turned black again. Harley’s voice was more high pitched than usual, as she announced, “Be ready to party in two days!” The room cheered some more then dispersed, and the hype lasted into the night with drunken celebration. I stayed clear of the guys while they were in that state of mind. I took this time to quickly snatch a beer from one of the metal ice tubs, and disappeared back into the barracks. I smashed the top of the bottle on the metal frame of the cot, and watched the cap fly off. It fell to the ground with a couple clicks. Suds came rolling out of the top and spilled onto the floor. “Shit!”

   “Aren't you a bit young to start cussing like a sailor?” I looked behind me and hadn't heard Jim come in through the door. He snatched the bottle from my hands, flinging suds everywhere, and took a swig. “And not old enough to drink this yet either.” He must of seen the pissed off look on my face. He finished the bottle and smashed it on the ground. “O don’t give me that look. I can get you another one.” I plopped down on the cot while he went to get another bottle. He came back with two. One for each of us and took a seat across from me. “Are you going to be ready in two days girlie?”

   I stretched out my injured hand and unwrapped the bandage. “What kind of a question is that? You kind of have to be regardless.”

    He took a swig from his beer. “I mean mentally. It's just a tip, but a job like this is just as much mental as physical.”

    “Why are you telling me this?”

    “Maybe it’s just the booze or good mood talking, but you are apart of this small family now. You did stab me…” I cut him off.

    “And I am sorry about that! But you know it was a fear of the moment kind of thing.”

    “I’m just giving you a hard time. I have a reputation after all.” He smiled.

    I flexed my hand a couple times. “Yeah, how long have you been doing this anyway? And why do you get to be called by name, and everyone else is just a number?”

    He put his beer down and headed over to a chest in front of one of the bunks. “I thought you would of figured it out by now? It’s a seniority thing. I’ve been a part of this for ten years.” He dug through it, and brought out a new bandage, and some ointment. “And as for the day you showed up; you should of been there to see the look on the male number eight’s face. As it was blown off by the Joker’s pistol!” He let out a loud roar of a laugh, and began tending to my arm. “He figured it would be easier than having two number eights.”

    I rested my head in my hands. “Why does that not surprise me?” After he was finished dressing my wound, he sat across from me again.

    He finished his beer and tossed it behind him. “Maybe you should get some sleep. It’s you and me manning the doors tomorrow, and it should be a busy day.” I gave him a “thank you”. He got up and walked back to the party. He was right, maybe an early night would ease my mind, but dreams haunted it instead. Even though it had been a couple months, I was NOT getting used to the chaos around here. Never a dull fucking moment. Maybe it was just the way I thought, but I felt like something bad was going to happen soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is my first fan fiction. I apologize for any misspellings, grammar errors, ect. Please feel free to comment, review, like, or favorite. I’m looking for any feedback you have on how I can improve the story. Thank you for taking the time to read it.


	4. Business as usual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC, with the exception of Magda, Jim, and Danny. I am not an expert on lore, so this story will be a mix across many timelines, stories, plots, ect. Enjoy!

   In the morning I woke up, and made my way to the shower. I was on my way to running late, so I made it fast and brushed my teeth. Last thing I wanted to do was leave a bad impression while being in Jim’s presence. I quickly dressed in my henchmen issued uniform. It consisted of a dark purple long sleeved sweater, black jeans, combat boots, and a black hoodie with four red diamonds in a pattern. Grabbing a rifle from the armory, I headed to the locked entrance of the building. Jim was already there looking rather hung over. “Hey, you finally made it! Here take this.” He handed over a thermos filled with coffee. I cracked open the top and took in the glorious smell.

   “I can’t be that late.” I poured some out into the cap and took a swig. I made a face and quickly finished the contents, then screwed the lid back on. _A tad bit strong for my taste._

   “No I guess not. Be prepared to greet everyone with smiles, and good manners.” I gave an inconspicuous giggle when I heard that.

   “That sounds a little too chipper for you Jim. I guess you’ve been here too long.” He let out a low growl, and the first car pulled up. There was a white van following close behind it.

   “Just because Gotham thinks we are on the wrong side of the law doesn’t mean we need treat each other in a shitty way. We are human after all, and a good first impression still applies. Always keep that in mind kid.” A thin man of tall height stepped out of the first car. His eyes were an icy blue, and he wore wire rim glasses. He had on a dark blue suit, and carried a briefcase. “Good morning Dr. Crane! Should I call for someone to gather the goods?”

   He approached with a serious face. “That sounds good Jim. And how are you this morning? It’s nice to see a familiar face.” His glance panned over to me, and he gave a devilish smirk. “And who might this be?”

   “Oh. This is eight. She’s new. The boss is being more open minded in the hiring sector.”

   I felt him looking me up and down intensely. “She sure is new. I never forget a face. And what’s your name dear? I never understood Jokers reason for giving you numbers. Then again he is very impersonal.”

   I said cautiously, “My name is Magda.” He got uncomfortably close, very quick.

   “What an intriguing name.” His voice became a little lower while he grabbed my hand. “And what do you fear the most...Magda?” Jim gave a little cough that broke Dr. Crane’s trance. He cleared his throat and let go of me. “I’m sorry. That was a bit abrupt. My apologies. I should be heading in. Your boss gets cranky when I withhold his goods for too long. I hope we meet again.” He continued into the warehouse, as two goons came out to unload the van.

   I let out a breath I must have been holding in. “Thanks for that save Jim. It was getting weird.”

   “No not really.” I looked at him dumbfounded. “That’s normal. He is a psychologist whose life's work is studying fears effects on the human body. He tends to throw that question to every new person he meets. Just don’t get caught in an empty room with him. He might take the time to test you.” He looked uncomfortable. “Like he did with me once.”

   “And what happened?” _This had to be good._

   “I found out I had a deep seeded fear of balloons. I had nightmares about balloon animals for weeks.” After hearing this I tried my hardest to control my laughter. “Yup that's the reaction he had too. The only time I heard him even chuckle. That shit can fuck you up.” He gave me a nudge to shut up. “Anyway, he provides the tear gas, sleeping gas, and nerve toxins. Usually anything chemical related.”

   Another hour went by and another car pulls up. This time no one bothers getting out. They just roll down the tinted window. “Hello, Mr. Falcone! Come on through, and tell your men to pull the vans around the back.” He wasn’t one for talking and just passed Jim some money and rolled the window back up. When the car was safely pulled ahead, Jim turned to me. “He’s our preferred arms dealer. Likes to tip us. Can’t tell if its meant as an incentive to switch sides. Never cross him. His crime family feuds with Mr. Cobblepot. There is a power struggle in that kind of sector. It makes me glad we don’t deal in that kind of crime.”

   “You said it was going to be a busy day. So just how many more can we expect?”

   “Three, maybe four more visitors. This is a business after all. Villains like to help each other surprisingly. Except for a select few. And everyone has their reasons, and some just play the game for themselves.” The day went on and sure enough Jim was right. We got three more visitors that provided everything from organic food to computers and new tech gadgets.

   There was one day to go. Everyone was training in a frenzy. There was a symphony of gunfire while they were trying out the new guns. I guess the more hype the better. Jim offered to do some sparing with me, and I figured it couldn’t hurt. We took it to the back of the warehouse, so we wouldn’t be disturbed by anyone else. “Ok take your place girl.” We stood seven feet apart. I did as I was told, but didn’t know how to stand. I just stood still with my hands in my pockets. “Oh come on now! You’ve never fought a day in your life have you?” He put up his fists in an old boxing stance, legs spread apart slightly.

   “You're exactly right.” I didn’t know what to do so I just ran full force at him. I tried to go for his legs, but he was quick to react and caught me by the shirt. I was lifted off the ground, and he gave me a death squeeze. I couldn’t breath, then I blacked out. I came to with Jim hovering over me. The bastard had the biggest smile on his bearded face. I began to get up, and stopped when I felt a pain in my side.

   “Don’t get up too fast. And before you ask, no it is not a broken rib. There was no pop. I know how to break ribs. You’ll get a nice bruise.” That smile never left his face. We kept up the session for another couple hours and he told me I had improved a little. He advised that for now I stick with guns and knives. He had a theory that tomorrow's rebel rousing would be a very easy affair. “We go in. Give everyone a good scare. The Boss makes it into a big theatrical show. Tells a joke or two. The Bat shows up. Half the men get their asses whipped. Then we go back home, or to Blackgate prison. Sometimes the Boss gets caught, and sometimes he gets away.”

   “Are you sure it’s going to be simple?”

   “No worries kiddo. You’ll be fine. The pattern is usually the same. And the cops. They take things easy on the women. You’d be out before any of us.”

   “And what about the seven women before me?”

   His face looked serious. “I’ll be frank with you. That had nothing to do with the cops. Some of those gals may have gotten on the bosses bad side. Just don’t give him a reason to kill ya.”

   “Maybe eight is a lucky number.” I gave him a grin.

   He lets out a chuckle. “If you were more lethal in training, then maybe I would believe you. You’re just a scared kitty cat.”

   “But I’m sure you know what happens when you back a feral cat into a corner.”

   “That is true. You might actually be able to even give the Bat a couple scratches. Wouldn’t that be a sight. You should go take a nice hot shower and rest for the big day tomorrow.” And that's exactly what I did.

   I let the steam fill my lungs, and slowly slid down the tile to the bottom of the shower. I was sore after that beating and the hot water felt good. I took my time washing every bit of myself, making sure to remember where all the bruises and scratches were. This was my life now. A constant reminder of my life choices present on my body at all times. I had to constantly remind myself that I was still a neutral contender. I had that one kill, and it was only to save myself. I was hoping I would never have to do that again. If I could save some money then run. I would. Or maybe find Danny. Thinking about him lifted my spirits. After the shower I had some much needed food, and drifted off into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I apologize for any misspellings, grammar errors, ect. Please feel free to comment, review, like, or favorite. I’m looking for any feedback you have on how I can improve the story. Thanks for reading! Next chapter I’ll try my hand at an actual fight scene.


	5. First encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters/properties belong to DC, with the exception of Magda and Jim. I’m finally trying a little action. Enjoy!

   I didn’t sleep soundly, and woke up in a cold sweat. While having breakfast I overheard two of the thugs discussing tonight's events. “I think I heard the boss say he was going to let the new girl do his introduction at the event tonight. Lucky her.” I put my spoon down in my cereal bowl with a loud clatter. They looked my way then slowly got up and exited the room. I hope they weren’t right because I wasn’t ready to be the center of attention. Last thing I needed was to be hated because someone was playing favorites. My stomach sank.

   I needed to pass the time and get my mind off tonight. I skipped lunch, and went straight to the gym. I put on a pair of gloves at took my frustrations out on the punching bag. My mind wouldn’t stop racing. _I can’t stay here forever. Maybe after tonight I can just run away. Maybe they won’t find me._ I stop punching because I’m out of breath. Throwing my fists down, the gloves slide off. I took another shower and for the moment my thoughts cleared.

   It was five o’clock and already dark outside. The party started at seven. Two vans pulled up outside and Harley came crashing through the front door. “Time's a wastin boys! Grab a weapon and get in.” As we lined up to the armory, I was amazed at how many guns there were. It seemed like more than before. When it was my turn I decided on a common looking firearm. I heard Jim pipe up behind me. “Good choice, that's a Ruger 1911. Reliable.” I took that as a good sign so I grabbed an extra ammo clip and shoved it all in the waistband of my pants. The van was crowded. They were trying to move twenty people with two vans. I stuck close to Jim because he made me feel safe. “Calm down kid. I can smell the fear on ya.”

   I looked up to him. “Funny I’d expect Dr. Crane to say that.”

   He let out a chuckle. “Your a fast learner kid.”

   The van stopped and I let out a deep breath. The driver spoke into his radio. “Cover all exits? Bring the rest through the kitchen? Sure I’ll get her out. Eight your up! The boss wants to give you a pep talk.” The doors opened and Jim to nudged me until I got up. Stepping down from the back I took a look around. I saw someone out of the corner of my eye wave me over. A goon with an assault rifle beckoned me, so I followed. He led me around half of the building, and sure enough the Joker was at the end of our path.

   He welcomed my presence with arms open. “That was quick my dear! We are doing something special tonight. Usually Jim gets to do my entrance, but I changed my mind at the last minute. It’s your time to shine!”

   I looked at him confused. “So what do I do?”

   He lets out a chuckle. “It’s easy. When the boys open up the main door, just go in. Shove people out of the way if you need to, but get to the middle of the room. Chances are they won’t notice you. Pop off a couple warning shots into the air, then announce my presence. I won’t tell you what to say because what’s the fun in that. O, how I love surprises!” I shook my head in understanding. “Ok then, time to go.”

   We came around to the front of the building. It looked like they had already secured the entrances. The thugs let us through, and we made our way down the halls to yet another big set of double doors being guarded. Harley was behind me, “Go ahead honey! Time to make a good impression.” The doors swung open and I pushed my way through the crowd of people dancing and mingling. The trail I had left had not turned too many heads. I found the middle of the room. Reaching behind me, I grabbed the gun from my waistband. Lifting my arm into the air, I scanned the room. Pressing the trigger, three loud gun shots escaped my barrel. The room went silent. I projected my voice the best I could. “By order of the Clown Prince of Crime. Court is now in session!”

   I walked back slowly to the thugs behind me now surrounding the room. Harley looked pleased. “Short and sweet. Just how we like it.”

   The Joker walks down the path I had cut through the patrons and addressed the crowd. “Order in the court! Girls and boys of Gotham, you are hereby being charged with treason of the highest degree. Letting the legend of The Joker die on the lips of the common people.” His eyes found the wall of photos, and he slowly approached. Gun drawn, he began to shoot off many rounds. The crowd let out a multitude of gasps. “I’m glad I could get your attention!” When I looked over at the wall again, I notice the bullet holes had made a happy face. “So, what are we going to do about this?” Complete silence. “Let the legend live!”

   At this point I see Jim again, and he hands me a gas mask. I know what this means and don’t hesitate to immediately put it on, dropping my gun in the process. “We will put a smile on those face! Permanently! So you will never forget that; history laughs at both the victim and the aggressor!” His laughing echoed throughout the room. Many gas cans get thrown and start to spew green gas all over the room. The crowd panicked and began knocking each other over to get out of the room. Glass was breaking as people fell from windows frantically trying to get away. About four feet away from me was a donation box full of cash. Among the chaos, I quickly pocketed some money in case I needed it later.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   When I heard the three gunshots escape from the girls pistol, I looked around the room for Bruce. Our eyes met and I knew it was time to leave. I caught up to him as we punched out two goons blocking the exit to the kitchen. We ended up in the parking lot out back. Bruce pulled out a small grapple gun, tossing me a second, and we both retreated to the top of the museum. There was a duffle bag for each of us containing our accessories and gadgets. We quickly changed out of the formal wear revealing our costumes underneath, making sure to put them away in the bags and walking towards the glass ceiling. It was a big oval covering the center of the room. The girl backed away and we saw the Joker enter the room.

   I turned to Bruce, “Looks like news travels fast. So I take it you made sure Selina knew and told him?”

   “We needed to lure him out of hiding somehow. She agreed to rub it in real good, so there was no reason he wouldn’t show up tonight.” He clicked his belt into place.

   “Glad to know you still have some charm over her.” Muffled gunshots ring out from below.

   “Well it wasn’t just that. She loves knowing that when he pulls a stunt like this, he might be out of commission for awhile.”

   I lifted an eyebrow, “So she has a chance to make some money?”

   “I can look the other way every once in awhile, if it means getting him off the street.” We both looked down and notice the cloud of green gas.

   I unfolded a breathing mask from my utility belt and put it on. “That’s our que.” Smashing through the glass ceiling we reach the party unscathed. With all the broken windows the gas started to dissipate. The majority of the party goers had made it out safely. It was time to take care of business.

   Bruce found the Joker and rushed toward him. “Good to see ya Batty Ol’Boy! It wouldn’t be a party without you. Did you come to crown me king, and give me the recognition I deserve?” Joker took a roundhouse kick to the face.

   “Not a chance. Time to go back to Arkham. Playtime is over.” The Jokers quick reflexes allowed him to avoid some more abuse, and land a couple punches of his own.

   Harley wasn’t too far behind now. “Puddin’ is Batboy not playin nice?” She had brought out her baseball bat and lunged at Bruce. She got in a couple whacks before being subdued with a spray to the face; with what appeared to be the shark repellent Bat spray. It must've still been on him from his yacht trip to the Caribbean. I heard her cough and gag as she crawled off into a corner. After taking care of all the thugs I was able to meet back up with Bruce to take out Joker.

   “No fair Bats! Two on one are bad odds.” He was caught standing between the two of us.

   “Good thing your not much of a betting man.” Bruce gave him a sharp punch to the face. “Then you wouldn’t of bothered to showed up here, and take out your anger on innocent people. I guess Selina really got under your skin the right way.”

   That made the Joker mad. He let out a scream as he ran towards Bruce. “I should've known you were in cahoots with that damn cat! I never understood why Harley trusted her. Stupid girl!” I came up from behind, sweeping his legs out from underneath him. Bruce caught him in a headlock, and tried to choke him unconscious. He wasn’t going down easily, so I offered a little help. I gave him a sharp punch to the side of the head, which knocked him out cold.

   “Robin! What the hell?” He tied him up and slung his skinny frame effortlessly over his shoulder.

   “Sorry, you were taking too long. And even Harley just disappeared.” I pointed to the corner where she had been before.  

   He let out a low growl. “Let me secure him in the Batplane. Go and find her! She couldn’t have gotten far, and be on the lookout for anyone who helped her. I’ll follow from above.” He disappeared like he always does. I head out through a side door leading to the back alley. No Harley, but I see a girl fleeing the scene. It’s not much to go on, but I follow anyway. I let Bruce know via communicator.

   “Hey Bruce, no sign of Harley, but she might of hitched a ride in the Company Van. Keep your eyes out. I’m following a suspicious girl who was fleeing the scene. Maybe she can lead me back to the hideout. Over and out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction. I apologize for any misspellings, grammar errors, ect. Please feel free to comment and review. I’m looking for any feedback you have on how I can improve the story. Thank you for reading.


	6. Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC, with the exception of Magda and Jim. Prepare yourself. This is a long one. I hope you enjoy.

   There were shards of glass falling from the ceiling, as two men jumped through. I covered my head with my jacket and walked to the edge of the room. Jim followed me and I heard him yell, “You need to get out of here! From here it’s every man for himself! Try to lay low until someone from the family finds you again. Now go!” I obeyed him, and tried to find my way out. I saw Batman and Robin skillfully taking out Joker's goons, as I made it to the other side of the room. I overheard Harley, “Puddin’ is Batboy not playin nice?” Attacking with her trusty bat, she got in a few good hits before being sprayed with something. She coughed and crawled into a corner. I made my way over to her.

   “What *cough* are you *cough* still doing here girlie?”

   “I thought you might need some help.” I grabbed for her arm trying to pull her further away from the fight.

   “Thanks honey! I’m sure Mr. J can kick some tail!” We both looked over in unison as the fight ensued, only to see Robin punch Joker in the face. We both cringed and made sounds essentially meaning “that’s gotta hurt”. She turned to me with a smile, “They’ll patch him up at Arkham, they always do.” We both quickly made it to the alley. One of the vans was still there with three thugs inside. She got in the passenger side. “Let’s split up. Someone will find you when the heat is off. Good luck kid!” She shut the door and pounded the side of the van with a fist. “Let’s go boys!” I watched them drive off, then started walking at a fast pace away from the scene. The only place I could think of going was back to Crime Alley. I only made it about three blocks when I swore I heard footsteps following me. I turned to look around, but no one was there.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   Something was definitely up. She was walking too fast. I heard my footsteps echoing, so I ducked behind a building. She turned, but thankfully didn’t see me. I climbed to the tops of the buildings to follow her the rest of the way. People don’t usually bother looking up. It looked like we were heading towards Crime Alley. I hadn’t explored this area in years. It kind of felt nice to be back home.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   I felt uneasy the whole way back to Crime Alley. It was almost like someone was following me just out of sight. Up ahead there was an abandoned building I had hid in many times. This was my time to make a break for it, and stay out of sight just in case someone was watching me. I still had my knife in the side of my boot. I began to make a run for it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   After awhile she picked up her pace once again and disappeared into an abandoned building. When she ducked into the building I took a minute to take in the surroundings. _No way. How is that building still here?_ I climbed down from the rooftop, and approached the house she disappeared into. _I’m...I’m back home_ . I opened the front door, and that same squeak was still in the hinge of the door. I headed towards the stairs. _Right_ . Past the living room. _Left_ . Up the staircase. _Left_. Into my old room, just down the hallway. She wasn’t there, but the closet I hid in many times still had its door. I approached slowly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   I closed the front door and made my way upstairs. There was a closet in the second room with a door still intact. I could stay there for awhile just to make sure no one is following. I knelt down into a crouched position, with a hand ready on my knife. I heard the front door open and shut from downstairs. There was definitely someone following. Movement slowly drifted up the stairs. There were two other rooms in this house. Why check this one first? A shadow appeared underneath the door. With my knife out, I waited to pounce.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   Opening up the door, she caught me off guard by staying low.

   I lunged at him, but he caught my arm holding the knife.

   She was stronger than I expected. I twisted her wrist, so she would drop it.

   His grip made the pain radiate, so I switched it up and kicked him in the kneecap.

   Falling down on one knee while still holding on to her, I took a swivel to the left and had her down on the ground.

   My kick only made him push me over onto the floor. With him on top of me, his strength was greater than mine. Face to face the only thing I could hear was our heavy breathing.

   Staring her down, in between breaths I managed to say, “Drop, the knife.” I squeezed her wrist again. The blade dropping with a thump on the moldy, dirty plush carpet.

   Looking up at him, I studied his face while slowing my breath. I grimaced in pain and dropped the weapon. A dark green mask covering his eyes, which were a dark shade of blue. Green gloved hands, and a yellow R near his shoulder. Then it clicked. “Robin?”  

   “Yeah, that’s the name. What gave it away? The costume?.”

   He had a smug smile on his face. I felt him shift his weight, and took the opportunity to use whatever force I had to push him back.

   Suddenly her push sent me falling backwards and I just sat there a little dazed. “Don’t even think about leaving. I have some questions for you.”

   “Questions for me? How about mine first.” I took a long pause, and smiled. I crawled forward towards him. “Which Robin are you? I’ve heard there is more than one. One has a mean streak. I’ve heard whispers in the alley that he has even killed before. So which one are you?” I came within inches of his face. “The good one, or the bad one?” He stayed quiet for awhile.

   My teeth began gritting. _How dare she accuse me of killing! Grayson was the one who decided to leave. I wasn’t the bad one_. I felt blood rush to my face. Before I even realized what I had done, I felt a sharp pain come from my hand. I saw tears starting to run down her face as she held her jaw. Blood was dripping from between her fingers. I tried to be apologetic, “I’m...I’m sorry.”

   Pulling my hand away, I looked at the blood. I swore I could still feel his handprint on my face. _He fucking slapped me!_ I slowly got up in a daze. “I guess have my answer.” I spat out the blood welling in my mouth, and began to walk away.

   She couldn’t just leave. I followed her for a reason. I got up and pushed her against a wall. “Why were you around the museum?” I growled, “Are you working with the Joker?”

   He managed to pin down one of my arms to the wall. I looked up at him annoyed, “Maybe I am. Why does that matter? If I am involved, would you even understand why?”

   My voice was low. “People can get desperate. I do know. In fact I grew up on these streets. In this very house. I had to fend for myself. Why did you choose to stay here?”

   I let out an annoyed exhale, “After the system kicked me out, I ended up here. It was still livable and empty; most of the time. Pure coincidence.” I began to get angry, “If this was your house, and you're out being a crime fighter now, then you must have gotten lucky.”

   “If lucky means stealing the wheel off Batman’s car, and getting caught, then yes. I guess I was a bit lucky.” It was nice remembering the good old days, and it must of showed on my face. She was smiling back at me. “You just have to do what you can to survive.”

   “So you do understand. That’s good. Can you let me go now? After the way things went tonight, I’ll be out of a job for awhile.” I felt his hand slide down into my front pocket, and he pulled out the stolen wad of money.

   “I guess that’s why you decided to take this?” I held up the money in front of her and smiled.

   Giving him a little chuckle, “A girl’s gotta eat.” I grabbed my money back from him and he backed away from me.

   “You know. That’s evidence. I could turn you in, and you could spend some time with that new family of yours. In jail. But I won’t if you help me and Batman out.”

   My stance shifted to crossed arms, “I’m listening.” He explained that our visit from Catwoman was premeditated. They needed the Joker to make an appearance because they heard about all the deals he had been making with other villains. I told him it was true and informed him about the shipments of goods that came to the gate days prior. He was pleased with this information. He wanted me to show him the hideout, and that was why he followed. “Sorry to disappoint you then. All I know is that it’s an abandoned warehouse around here somewhere.”

   “Well it’s a start. Would you be willing to become an informant? You would have our protection. But this only works if the Joker trusts you. So, does he?” She looked a little nervous.

   Hesitating, “I’m not totally sure about the whole trust thing. Although, I guess if I passed the initiation that was good enough for now.” I paused and got defensive, “And just how would you protect me? It's not like you can watch my every move, every minute of the day.” I brushed the cut on my lip. “And after this...little mishap...I would rather have Batman watching my back.” I glared at him.

   “I said I was sorry! What can I do to get you to trust me?” She walked back over to me, and looked up into my eyes. Her hand settled on the corner of my mask. For only a second, looking down into those green eyes, I let me guard down. I quickly recovered by taking hold of her wrist, more gently this time. Her sleeve crept up revealing bruises taking form. Then my nose caught the scent of her skin. It was pleasant and floral. My mind imagined me planting a kiss on her lips, but my body wouldn’t act.

   He seemed in a light trance. I stared into his eyes deeply and spoke, “Let me take it off. If I can see your face, then I will recognize you if you try to follow me out of costume. I don’t need a name. Just a face. That’s all I’m asking for.”

   Letting go of her wrist, “I guess that sounds fair.” She proceeded to take it off, and stared at me for a long time pushing the hair out of my eyes. And in all honesty....it felt nice.

   I took off his mask. Looking up, he stood five inches taller than me. He had to be about my age too. His shaggy black hair fell into his eyes. I pushed it back, and noticed him take in a deep breath. His dark blue eyes were dilating. He had strong features. Why would someone so handsome risk his body and life in this line of work? He had a couple light scars on his face, but nothing too noticable. I put my hand down and backed away. He smiled at me, and let out the breath he held in. “Something tells me you enjoyed that more than you should have.” I smirked.

   “I have no idea what you are talking about.” I gave a tiny chuckle, and she gave me a shove. I didn’t budge. “So do we have a deal? Or not?”

   “Yes, we do. Are there any other stipulations I should know about?” I say with a raised eyebrow.

   “Why yes there actually is. We may need you to visit Arkham, and do a little meet and greet with the Joker. Maybe get some intel on what his plans are before he gets out again.” She gave me an odd look.

   “Now wait a minute! That seems too risky. He would know something is up. I was told to wait for someone to get me, not go looking for him, or anyone else.” I handed him back his mask. “But I guess I don’t have a choice again. Just bad or something worse. God fucking damn it!” I turned and kicked the wall, and got my foot stuck in it.

   “Looks like I’m not the only one with a temper.” I helped her pull her foot out. She sank down to the floor, and sat there with her arms holding her knees.

   “Just leave already!”

   Putting my mask back on, I went to the window. “Remember I’ll be watching. When I need your help, we will meet again.”  

   He disappeared and I noticed how late it was. I picked up my knife and placed it back in the side of my boot. I checked the other rooms for a makeshift bed, and found one in the third room. With no covers I just curled up into a ball and tried to get some sleep. I would need to find some food, and a place with running water in the morning. I couldn’t help but relive the days events in my dreams. I can’t get his face out of my head, which was partly the point of asking for the mask off.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   Back in the Batcave Bruce was waiting for me. “You took your time. What happened?” I took off my mask, let down my hood, and sat down on one of the cave’s many rocks.

   “I was right, she is a part of the Jokers crime family. The big surprise is that...she is completely sane. She doesn’t fit the Jokers usual MO when picking thugs.”

    “So then you asked her to work with us?”

    “I did. After the little scuffle we had.” Bruce took off his cowl, and gave me a look. “Yes there was some blood, but she is fine. Although she wasn’t very trusting after that.”

    “But you said she agreed. Jason, when will you learn to curb your anger?”

    “Hey! I got her to say yes...because I struck a deal with her. I let her keep some stolen money, and vowed constant protection.”

    “That’s it? I feel like your not telling me everything.” Bruce just shook his head and began walking to the exit of the Batcave. He turned to me. “Constant protect huh. So I guess that means your going to be spending a lot more time in Crime Alley. Remember you can’t intervene when out of costume. Get some sleep, and I’ll have a plan for what we need her to do next, soon.” He took the elevator back up to the mansion. Once he was out of sight, I plopped down into a chair. It sat in front of the Supercomputer which contained a database connected to all public records in Gotham. _I’ll sneak in some research before bed._

   I looked up any persons adopted or released from the Orphanage in the last year. The list came up with over fifty hits. Filtering out age range between fifteen to eighteen years cut the list down to thirty five. I brought up each file and cut out anyone who wasn’t eighteen. “Almost there.” The final cut was by gender. There were only five females the age of eighteen that had been at the Orphanage in the last year. Each document had a picture. This had to be her on the third one. Even in black and white her eyes were different than anyone else's. Her name was Magda McGuire. “Bingo! And he says I don’t have the patience for detective work.” My eyes were heavy, I went up to bed. I would be having a big day trailing Magda tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is my first fan fiction. I apologize for any misspellings, grammar errors, ect. Please feel free to comment, review, like, or favorite. Thank you for reading!


	7. Getting it together part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC, with the exception of the Magda, Jim, and Danny. This one takes a departure from the usual, a little day in the life with Jason and Magda.

   I woke up at sunrise and decided to take a long walk to the west side of Gotham. I made it to Aparo Park about an hour later. It was a chilly morning and I could still see my breath. I hung out on a park bench near the river. I went over in my head what I had to do today. I pulled out the money and counted it. Everything was still there, but it wasn’t much, just one hundred in twenties. The cold was starting to get to me, so I made my way to the closest diner.

   Dave’s Diner was very generic, but had great coffee. A waitress with the nametag “Linda” took my order. “What’ll you have kid?” She looked at me oddly probably because I did seem dirty and grungy. “Some coffee, a side of eggs and sausage.” She wrote it down, and walked away. She was very quick to come back with a fresh pot of coffee and a clean cup. “Do you have today’s paper?” She gave an annoyed look. “Sure kid.” She went over to the serving counter and brought over an unoccupied copy of the current paper.

   “Thanks.” I said while hugging the hot cup in my hands. The front of the paper read _Joker’s big night foiled by the Bat_. It was continued on page five, with another small picture present. The image was a person holding a gun in the air, with the caption “Unknown female starts night with a bang! To announce the Joker.” I squinted at the picture. Thank god it was so small, that no one should recognize me. Linda came back with my food. “You done with that?” She pointed to the paper in my hands. I didn’t reply, just handed it over. I had my breakfast, maybe too fast because I got some awkward glances from customers. I hadn’t eaten anything since yesterday morning. I skipped lunch yesterday to avoid throwing up from nervousness at the party.

   After another forty five minutes and another couple refills of coffee, much to Linda’s dismay, I asked for the check. When she came back with it I reached for it, and my sleeve crept up. I quickly pulled it down knowing that Linda probably saw the bruises. I passed on a twenty to her, and told her to keep the change. Before I could get to the door, I felt a hand tug on my sleeve. I felt sweaty. _Did I do something wrong?_ I turned around and Linda slipped me a card. “You might need this kid.” I rushed out the door, and ducked into the alley. The card read _Free Clinic. Dr. Leslie Thompkins_. She was located in the northeast corner of Crime Alley. This might come in handy, but I didn’t feel any need to go there right now.

   I needed to find some running water badly. There was a convenience store around the corner. I walked in and asked if I could use the restroom. The clerk gave me an angry look, “For paying customers only.” I went around the store and picked up a bar of soap, a pack of gum, and travel size deodorant. I slapped it on the counter along with another twenty. He gave me my change. “Here.” He handed me a key to the restroom. I took it and my stuff and unlocked the door. “Fucking jerk.” I said under my breath. I put the key and gum in my pocket, and arranged the soap and deodorant on the sink. I took off my long sleeved, dark purple sweater and sat it on the back of the toilet. I put my hands on the corners of the sink. While looking down, my hand managed to find the hot water knob. I waited awhile until I could feel some steam come from the sink. I unhooked my bra and let it fall to the ground.

   I looked up into a half fogged mirror, and almost didn’t recognize myself with the smudges of dirt on my face. The swelling from the cut on my lip was gone, but there was some dried blood from last nights sleep. My hair was greasy and tangled. I stood up straight examining the rest of my body. My wrists bruised. My sides bruised from the sparing with Jim. No cuts, thank god, except on my lip. I poked the bruises to see how tender they were. Only the ones on my wrists had any sensation of pain. I splashed some hot water on my face. I worked the soap in my hands to get a lather. I started with my stomach and worked my way up. I used the tips of my fingers to scrub away anything I could. The warmth felt so good. On my stomach. On my breasts. On my arms. On my neck. I washed away the suds with cupped handfuls of water. I made a mess, but I didn’t care. When I got to my face, I closed my eyes and carefully rubbed soap from my forehead to my chin. I poked at the cut on my lip.

   I held my breath and put my head under the faucet. I washed the soap away and soaked my hair. When I came back up for air I froze. I thought I saw him. I looked down again quickly breathing. When I looked up he was gone. I rubbed my eyes and turned around just to make sure. No one was there. My breathing slowed as I turned off the faucet. I tore off many sheets of two-ply brown paper, and got as much water off me as I could. I rang out my hair in the sink, and patted it dry with more paper towels. I picked up my bra and put it back on. I cracked open the deodorant stick and used it, then threw it away. I picked up my sweater and slid it over my head into place. I left the soap, and exited the bathroom. I gave the key back to the clerk, and just started walking. My head needed to clear.

   I walked until I heard music and noticed a presence of street performers. I stopped and saw a ferris wheel in the distance. I had walked to the outskirts of Amusement Mile. The smell of fried foods filled the air. I needed some protein, so I stopped at a hotdog stand. The man handed me one with a stripe of mustard and catsup. “That’ll be two dollars.” I handed over the change, and found a place on the ground to sit out of the way. I finished my food quickly, when a pair of dirty sneakers stepped in front of me. His voice sounded cheery, “I think we need to get you a backpack, and a new set of clothes.” I my gaze followed up a pair of worn out, dark grey jeans, with holes in the knees. He wore a black and gold team jersey for the Gotham Blades, the local Hockey team.

   When our eyes met, he dropped a hand down to help me up. I took it and pushed my weight up from the ground. “So how much money do you have left?” He seemed genuinely concerned.

   “Lets see. Twenty for breakfast. Eight at the convenience store, and a two now. So that’s seventy.”

   “You’ll burn through that in two more days. Maybe I can lend you some.”

   “I’m not looking for handouts.” I began to walk away. He pulled on my sleeve.

   “Hey wait a minute! Can I at least buy you that backpack and clothes?”

   “I guess that’s fine.” We start walking back towards town. I became curious, “So where did you come from? You know...to get here.”

   “Sorry that’s a company secret.” He gave a sweet smile. “I have been following you since you left that convenience store. You seemed a little out of it, so I kept my distance.”

   “I thought you would of been following me since I woke up. Nice to know you won’t always be around.” I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

   “That’s a little mean. You know I’m growin’ on ya.” He managed a playful nudge.

   “So you walked all the way to Crime Alley from your “secret location” or did you get a ride?”

   He had an odd look in his eyes. “That’s a great question. Yes I did have a ride, and I hid it in Sheldon Park. And no it’s not a bicycle. It’s a motorcycle.” I started laughing uncontrollably. “What kind of a reaction is that?”

   I had to catch my breath. “You don’t seem to be...that type.”

   “Just wait. There is still plenty of time to surprise you.”

   “My what a big ego you have. Ok so, where are we going exactly? I mean Crime Alley doesn’t exactly have clothing stores.”

   “A very keen observation. We are heading into the city. Just as soon as we get to my ride.” We continued to walk for a good hour and a half, until we reached the park. We didn’t have much to talk about. I told him a little more about growing up in the Orphanage. We only had a field trip to the city maybe twice a year, and one was always for Christmas. We stopped in front of an abandoned amphitheater. The stage was so deep that there was complete darkness at the back. He went in, and emerged with his motorcycle. While pushing it forward he tossed me an extra helmet. “Safety first.” He slipped on his helmet and a leather jacket. I just stood there and stared at him, as he got on. “Don’t worry you’ll be fine, just hold on tight.” I got on the back and wrapped my arms around his waist. As he started it up I clutched him tighter. He didn’t say anything, he just laid a hand on mine to let me know we were on our way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I apologize for any misspellings, grammar errors, ect. Please feel free to comment, review, like, or favorite. I’m looking for any feedback you have on how I can improve the story. I’ve been on fan film kick lately, so if anyone has suggestions send me links or titles to look up. Suggestion from me, look up “The Laughing Man” on YouTube. That one is creepy in a good way.


	8. Getting it together part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC, with the exception of the Magda, Jim, and Danny. This one takes a departure from the usual, a little day in the life with Jason and Magda part 2.

   The ride was a rush and I did feel safe with him. The skyline came into view. Even though this city seems to carry a darkness about it, most of the buildings’ gothic architecture is amazing. We parked outside of a store called Pop 32. We both got off the motorcycle, and I tossed my helmet at him. He placed both of them on the bike and made a motion seeming to say “ladies first”. He held open the door for me, and I stepped inside. I couldn’t move, and my mouth must of dropped open in aw. My eyes darted around the store. So much to cram inside such a small store front. He slid in front of me and placed a finger under my chin. He pushed up slightly and our eyes met, “Why can’t you do that when you look at me?” He gave a chuckle.

  I pulled away, “Are you sure you want to spend money on me? This could be a dangerous place, with your wallet in mind.”

  “The prices are decent. You just need a couple changes of clothes and a backpack. That can’t be much.” He walked over to a rack and pulled out a bright green sweater. “A little green to match those eyes?”

  I gave him a cringe look. “Green yes, that shade, no. I’m not going for the fashion sense of the Riddler.” He put it back on the rack.

  “Yeah your right. So what are you waiting for? Go exploring!”

  I walked down every aisle. By the time I made it to the dressing room, my arms hurt from the amount of clothes they were holding. I tried on everything and settled for two pairs of jeans, one black and one camouflage. A pair of dark brown military boots that reached mid calf. The cool thing about them was a little hidden zipper pocket they had on the outside. For the tops I decided on a dark blue long sleeved sweater and a deep red sweater with embroidered roses on the right sleeve. I needed some accessories like a black belt and leather wallet. Finally I found a black and white gingham fabric backpack, with plenty of pockets.

  I took everything over to the counter and asked them to hold onto it for me. He had disappeared. I saw someone leaning up against the glass. It must be him. I poked my head outside and was met with the smell of smoke. I must of startled him because I caught him tossing a cigarette on the ground much too quickly and stamping it out with his foot.

  “Hey! I guess your done?” I didn’t say anything. I just walk up to him, and got close to his face. I quickly placed my hands on his shoulders and lift myself up on my toes. I leaned my head around the right side of his face, and smelled his hair. He didn’t move.  _ What the hell is she doing?  _ I felt one hand come off my shoulder and wander into my breast pocket. She managed to pull out my cigarettes before I could catch her hand. I looked down at her guilty.

  I lifted a brow, “So Robin the boy wonder is a smoker?” He snatches them back from me and stuffed it back into his pocket.

  “Not so loud!” I pushed her over to the side of the building, and leaned on it with my elbow and hand on head. “Ok yes. I do on occasion. Some habits just don’t go away. I keep a pack on me just in case. If it makes you feel any better, I’ve had this one for a month and have only used five. See.” He made sure I saw his open pack. “Not that bad. Let’s go back inside now.”

  We went back in, and I asked them to start ringing up my purchases. He tosses a leather jacket onto the counter. I turn around with a raised eyebrow. “Pick it up and take a look at it.” The leather was soft with a red plaid flannel lining. It had a patch on each shoulder. One was a rose and the other a four leaf clover. He walked over and examined the other cloths. He picked up one of the sweaters, and held it up. “Aren’t these a little big for you?”

  “There is nothing wrong with oversized and comfy.” I stuck my tongue out at him. He put it down, and paid for everything.

  He gave me the paper bag of clothes. “All yours honey.” We exited the shop and I stopped in front of his bike. He grabbed my hand. “Hey how about we walk a couple blocks? I know a nice place we can have some dinner.”

  We walked one block when I spied a lingerie store.  _ A couple extra pairs of panties wouldn’t hurt.  _ “Hey could I borrow like thirty dollars?” He looked at me funny. I stopped in front of the store, and he looked up at it.

  “Oh. For here. Sure I guess. Should I come in with you?”

  “Not a chance.”

  He took the money out of his wallet and dangled it in the air. “But I’m paying for it.” He gave a smile.

  I jumped and snatched the cash and replied, “Only half.” He didn’t fight me on it. I heard him yell, “You're no fun!” as I went inside. I emerged ten minutes later with a small bag containing four pairs of panties, and two sports bras. I spent another twenty of my own money, so I was down to fifty. I followed him another block to a mom and pop joint. It was very rustic, but looked clean and well kept. The waitress seated us in a booth, and we looked over the menus. “Everything looks so good. Any recommendations?”

  “They have a great homemade meatloaf. Good coffee too.” The waitress came back ready to take our orders. He cleared his throat, “I’ll have the Philly cheese steak and fries. And a strawberry shake sounds good. You never can go wrong with a little something sweet.” The waitress smiled and gave a slight laugh.

  She looked over to me. “I’ll have a cup of coffee and the soup of the day.” She left us some utensils, and put in our order.

  “Just a cup of soup? You know I’m paying. You’re making me look bad.”

  “If I’m still hungry I’ll just order more. Hey, I’m going to go and change my clothes. I’ll be back before the food gets here.” I take my backpack and shopping bags with me to the restroom. I set my things on the counter and begin taking the tags off all the items. I keep one outfit out and hastily stuffed the rest in the backpack. I threw away the shopping bags, and headed to a stall. I changed into the new bra and panties, followed by the black jeans, boots, belt, and finally red rose sweater. I put the money I had left in my new wallet, and stuffed it into my back pocket. I slung the backpack over one shoulder and came back to the table. My coffee was already there.

  “I asked her to leave the carafe. And to get you some cream and sugar.” He looked very sure of himself.

  “That’s nice of you.” I pushed the creamer aside. “But I usually just take sugar.” I spooned in some, stirring my cup, and took a test sip.

  “Well I guess it’s a start. I have a confession to make.” He leaned back in his seat and put his arms behind his head. “I did a search on our database. And don’t hit me, but I know your name.” He took a long pause. “Magda.”

  I took a hard gulp of my drink. “So did you feel it was necessary to do that for your job? Or did you just have a burning desire to get to know me for your own gain?”

  He shot me a smirk, raised and lowered his hands. “A little column A and a little column B. Doesn’t the saying go “always know your enemy”.

  “Wait. So now I’m an enemy?” I shot him a glare.

  “That’s not what I meant.” He leaned back into the table. “Magda. Can I call you Mags?”

  “Sure.” I poured another cup.

  “As your protector, I thought it would be good to know something...anything about you. Using an associate against their boss isn’t a common affair. In fact far from it. Your one of the first sane people he has chosen. I took a look at your background to make sure.”

  I felt a little insulted. “Thank you I guess? Now you don’t have to worry about working with a crazy. At this point you might as well ask me more questions. Feel free. Just nothing inappropriate. I’m sure you have enough sense to know where that line is.” The waitress brought out my soup.

  Still smiling he said, “Yes. I know, and we can save those questions for another day. Is there anything you want to know about me first?” He raised an eyebrow.

  “Actually no. I don’t think it would be a good idea to get to know you better. Knowing you smoke is good enough for me.” I sip my soup.

  “Well I guess I understand. We might need to use you soon.” The waitress came over with his plate and he thanked her.

  We didn’t have much to talk about after that. I took a couple fries from his plate, and he swatted my hand away playfully. When we finished I put on my new jacket. The sun was going down and the temperature with it. I put my backpack on and walked back to his bike with my hands in my pockets. He threw me a helmet, and I climbed on the back. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. For the rest of the trip I took in the sounds of my surroundings.

  We stopped and I opened my eyes. He had parked his bike in the alley next to the house. I got off an handed him the helmet. He sat everything on the bike, and walked to the end of the alley. He came back with a tarp. “Wait. Don’t tell me. You planned this?”

  The tarp unfurled over the bike with a woosh. “Yup. I’m just full of surprises.” We made our way up to the front door. “Can I come in? You know, to make sure no ones planning an ambush.”

  I twist the knob. “Sure. Just don’t stay too long. I’m sure the Bat is missing you.”

  He entered and gave a big sigh. “I still can’t believe out of all the houses you would choose this one. Where have you been sleeping?” We made our way upstairs. I stopped in the second bedroom. “You know that used to be my room right?”

  “No, I didn’t.” Since he knew this place so well I began to ask, “Hey. You wouldn’t happen to remember any hidden places containing a pillow or blanket would ya?” I could see him thinking about it. Without a word he disappeared and came back with both.

  “In the basement we did keep old bedding. Looks like the moths got to the blanket, but it's better than nothing.”

  He handed them to me and I set up a space in the corner. “Thank you. Maybe you are a wonder boy.” I gave a chuckle.

  “I’m going to check the rest of the house. I’ll be back in a minute, then I’m out of your hair for the night.” He walked away. I slide under the blanket and exhaustion washed over me. My head hit the pillow and I was out.

  I got back upstairs and heard her soft breathing. I leaned down and pushed the brown wavy hair away from her face. I felt my heart quicken. I shouldn’t be feeling this way. I know it would never work. It’s just the nature of the job. I leaned down and give her a kiss on the forehead, and pulled the blanket completely over her. Making a hasty retreat out of the building, I uncovered my bike and headed back to Wayne Manor. Alfred was waiting for me in the garage.

  “Mr. Wayne is waiting for you in the study Master Jason.” Before he left he turned to me. “You were gone most of the day. Did you stay out of site from the little Miss, or did you make your presence known?”

  “I bought her some clothes and we had dinner.” He gave me a smile.

  “Be careful Master Jason, I have a feeling this one might steal your heart.”

  I covered up my bike and headed for the door. “You might be right Alfred.” We both entered the house and he followed me to the study. Bruce was sitting in an office chair looking over files for the company. Alfred shut the door when he left.

  “Good your home. I trust that our friend is still alive and safe?”

  “Yes, she is, and I’m about one hundred dollars in the hole.” I leaned on his desk.

  He gives a little laugh. “Nothing too extravagant I hope?”

  “Not at all. Just a couple new changes of clothes...and we had dinner.”

  “Jason. Don’t get in too deep. I know that look. Did she ask you any questions?”

  “No. She insisted that the less she knew the better.” I head for the door.

  “Smart girl. Your going to have to let her know we need contact with the Joker soon. Goodnight Jason.” I shut the door behind me, and climbed the large staircase to my room. When I got there I stripped down to my boxers and jumped into bed. I laid there for a couple of minutes and fall asleep thinking about her.


	9. Well laid plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC, with the exception of Magda, Jim, and Danny. Everyone who is still sticking with me, Thank you! This one is a little PG-13. Enjoy!

   In the morning I went down for some food. Alfred had already prepared breakfast for Bruce, who was sitting at the large dining table. I moved past him to the kitchen, his morning paper blocking his view. Alfred was sitting down by the island drinking a cup of tea and reading a book. “Good morning Master Jason. Can I get you anything?”

   “Nope. I’m just here for the good stuff.” I opened several cabinet doors until I found what I was looking for. When I look at the box of cereal it had no cartoon character on it, just a picture of a cereal bowl and a rising sun. Disappointed, I turned the box towards him. “Alfred what gives?”  

   He gives me an old grin. “Master Bruce thinks that since your going to be studying at the University soon, that you needed a healthier cereal. As he put it harshly, _Jason needs less sugar that rots the brain, and more bran in his diet_.”

   I put the box down on the table, and grab a bowl and spoon. “Great. Now he’s trying to regulate my bowel movements.” Grabbing some milk from the fridge, I filled up my bowl. First bite in, and I knew this was going to be a long day. My face must of given away my displeasure.

   “It takes a little getting used to Master Jason.” He scooted a bowl of sugar my way.

   “Thanks Al.” I poured a little sugar on top, and proceed to choke down the rest. Putting my bowl in the sink with a clatter, I grabbed a banana on the way out of the kitchen. Bruce had finished reading his paper. I leaned against the doorway. “So tell me about that plan. How do we get Mags in to see the Joker?”

   “So you couldn’t resist looking up her name.” He gave me a grin. “Well, I’ll need to hack into the Arkham computers and squeeze in an appointment. Tell her to use the name Jane Smith. She will be claiming to be an illegitimate daughter needing some DNA for a paternity test.”

   I raised an eyebrow, “That’s an odd one Bruce.” I tossed the banana peel in the trash can three feet away. “Are you sure that will work?”

   “The more time sensitive it sounds, the quicker we can get her in. Plus, don’t you think the doctors would be even a little curious to let in someone who wanted to have ties with him. Tell her to be ready by tomorrow afternoon. It’s your responsibility to have her at the edge of Crime Alley so you and Alfred can shofer her to the asylum. I’ll have the paperwork and questions I want her to ask for you by two o’clock. Have her look over everything and spend the rest of the day memorizing them.” He got up from the table, and went over to the mantle. He pushed a statue forward. The fireplace and wall opened up. He disappeared inside to the Batcave.

   Rolling my eyes, “Bye Bruce…” I said sarcastically.

   Well it was time to do some training to pass the time. I went back upstairs and changed into some gym clothes, and slung a towel over my shoulder. The great thing about living with Bruce Wayne was the endless amount of things he could buy. Because of his profession, he insisted on having a full gym. I figured I would follow Dick’s orders on training with balance more. His old balance beam was still in the training room. I pushed myself up onto it bringing up each leg. With one foot in front of the other I took a couple steps forward and did a couple cart wheels. _Easy_ . I did a pivot turn, and a couple more cartwheels and handstands. _Ok hands are hurting_ . I proceed to dismount with a dive roll. _God I hate that thing_.

   Moving to the mat, maybe some karate training was in order. Legs together, bend forward, eyes closed. _Which opponent should I visualize today?_ Two-face comes to mind. My body makes the usual motions of how to disarm an enemy. Seeing him still makes me angry. I know he killed my father, and I’m sure not killing him when I had the chance was lawful, but I still hated him. I punched the mat with a loud thud and opened my eyes. “Fucking damn it!” I rubbed my painful knuckles and wrist. The clock struck noon.

   I made my way to the shower. Tossing my clothes into the corner, I stepped in and turned the knob. I raised my head into the shower mist. My mind started up again. _She won’t be happy when I hand her those papers._ I leaned forward with my hand on the tile wall. The heat felt good on my back. _Making her go there might put her in more danger_ . I take the bar of soap and do a quick once over. _I wish Bruce had a better plan._ I finished rinsing off and got out. Standing in front of the mirror, I wipe off the steam and take a good look at myself. _No bruises_ . My hands trace over some select scars on my abs. _Each one has a story._ I grabbed a towel, wrapped it around me, picked up my clothes, and went to my room once again.

   The clock read one thirty. I put on a black shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of dark grey converse. By the time I reached the end of the staircase, Alfred was waiting for me with a brown bag in hand. “You never made it for lunch Master Jason. I’ve prepared a meal on the go for you. With extra for the little Miss.” He gave me a grin. I grabbed it from him in a hurry, turned and thanked him as I jogged away. I hustled down the hallway and saw a manila envelope on the long dining table. I stopped and picked it up. Looking around there was no sight of Bruce. ”Figures.”

   I made my way to the garage and unveiled my bike. I slipped the brown bag in the side saddle pouch, and put a helmet on. I revved the engine and left. Parking my bike in the alley next to the house, I took the bag and envelope out and covered the bike with some cardboard boxes. I made my way upstairs, and heard faint snoring. _She can’t still be asleep._ My head turned the corner. _Yup she is._ Putting the bag down on the window sill, I knelt down beside her. Her head was turned towards the wall. I brushed back some of the loose hair that was clinging to her neck. She stirred a little. A wicked thought came to mind. I leaned down and blew air into her ear gently. She turned around and shoved me back with such force, I crashed into the opposite wall. I slowly got up rubbing the back of my head. “Good morning sunshine.”

   Startled, “Fuck. What time is it?” I heard my stomach growl.

   “It should be about two thirty. If your hungry I brought food.” I Pointed over to the window.

   Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I gathered my thoughts, “Why was I out so long? I don’t think I was drugged.” My body tensed as my hands do a quick sweep over my body, and rest on the knife in my boot. I let out a sigh of relief because everything was still there. I turned my attention back to him. “I’ll take that food now.” He gave me a smile.

   Opening the brown bag from the window, I pulled out two ham sandwiches, a bag of chips, and two green fuji apples. I hand one sandwich and apple over to her, then she started eyeing my chips.

   Crawling over to him, I try to give him my best doe eyed “pity me” impression. “You gonna share?”

   “Sure.” I  pushed the bag over to the side. “But let's save it for last.”

   I dramatically collapsed in front of him, then roll onto my back. “Uhg….fine.” We finished our meal, and “shared” the chips. He slowly pushed an envelope towards me. “What’s this?”

   “Directions from your new boss. We are taking you to the asylum tomorrow to meet the Joker. We need you to memorize these questions and try to mention as many as possible. I will be planting a recording device on your clothing so we can hear everything.”

   I gave a raised eyebrow. “So this is really happening.” Laying back on my makeshift bed, I take out the papers and look them over. “Jane Smith. Claiming to need DNA from mouth swab for a paternity test. Really?” Robin lays down beside me with his arms behind his head.

   “Yeah I know, that was my reaction too.”

   I took in a deep breath and exhaled. “Ok. I think I can do this. If Batman thinks this will help, then I trust his judgment.”

   “That’s good to hear.” I turn to her on a propped up elbow, and hear a familiar squeak. I tested that particular floor board with my weight again. Excitement filled me, “No way! Hey can I borrow your knife?” She hands it to me, and I lift up the floor board. Moving it off to the side, there is a tin box lying beneath. I handed her the knife back, but not before noticing the engraved letters "DG" on the handle of it. Turning my attention back to the tin, I shoved it off to the side and moved the floor board back into place.

   Curious, “What’s that?” My eyes moved towards the tin.

   “Actually I’m surprised you didn’t get to this before me.” When I removed the lid, the papers were still there. “It’s my keepsake box. I left it behind the night Batman took me home with him. I had completely forgotten about this.” I sifted through the papers and photographs. She reached over and tried to take one. I tried to wrestle it away from her. “Sorry sensitive information here. Remember face not name.”

   Giving him a shove, I handed it back to him and noticed the sun was fading in the sky. I hated every night here alone, and it must of shown on my face.

   “You really should smile more. It makes your face…”

   I cautioned him, “Choose your words wisely.” I got an inch away from his face.

   I could feel her hot breath on my lips, which gave me a strange sense of anticipation. “Um...more...cute?”

   He gave me a dopey grin, and I replied in a lurid voice, “Lame. Very, very lame. Robin.” I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

_I loved the way she said my name_. When she pulled away I couldn’t help myself. I put a hand behind her head, and moved her back to me. Our mouths smashed back together in a furious kiss, and she positioned herself over top of me.

   His eagerness made me continue. I parted his lips with my tongue. I heard a satisfying groan come from the back of his throat as our tongues danced. Straddling him I broke away briefly from our kiss and slid a hand up his shirt. His blue eyes looked up at me with an odd sense of anticipation. As my hand traced over his abs, I went back in for more.

   Her hands were cold, but it felt good. Her smell was intoxicating. I slid a hand up her sweater and felt her hips as they were grinding against me. I couldn’t control myself. My hand traveled from the small of her back, up to her bra. I searched wildly for the clasps but couldn’t find any. She pulled away and laughed.

   “The bane of every man's existence. The sports bra.” Chuckling, I slid off of him and sat back down with my legs crossed. He sat up.

   I questioned her, “You look way too satisfied.” My face still felt red.

   “Hey, it wouldn’t be the first time a bra saved me from going too far with a guy.” I gave a devilish grin.

   Furrowing my brows, “Is this your cruel way of telling me I should be leaving now?”

   “Not exactly.” I got back in his face. “But I wouldn’t mind more of these little makeout sessions, if your up for it.” I gave him another quick peck. “It seems to take my mind off the shitty situation I’ve gotten myself into.”

   I leaned in to give her a quick kiss back. “Fine. That sounds fine. Do you want me to stay the night? Just in case.”

   “Tonight no, but tomorrow definitely. After the little rouse we play, I can guarantee you I won’t be feeling too safe.”

   “Then it’s a date.” I flash a devilish smile. I stood up and took the tin box with me to the door.

   I came up beside him and slide my fingers into his. He bent down to kiss me one more time. When he pulled away, I switched to closing my arms around him and gave him a long strong hug. He kissed the top of my head. When I released my hug, I turned to him and smiled. “I’ll see you tomorrow, and I promise I won’t be sleeping when you get here.” I heard him leave through the front door. His motorcycle roared away in the distance. I sank back into my corner and pulled a flashlight out of my backpack. I needed to memorize these questions. The more I can help, the faster I can get away from this town. Hopefully.

   When I arrived back at the mansion, dinner was just being served. Bruce and Alfred were already sitting at the table.

   “Glad to see you home in time for dinner Master Jason. Did the bagged lunch serve you well?”

   “Yes Al. Mags was thrilled to have a good meal.”

   He gave a smile, “I’m glad. So that’s her name? Shall I address her as such tomorrow?”

_I had almost forgotten about the ride over_. “No Alfred. Her real name is Magda, but I’m not sure if she would want anyone else knowing her name. Maybe she will tell you herself tomorrow.”

   Bruce put his fork down and questioned, “So she didn’t turn down the offer?” I have a nod and he looked pleased. “Then everything will continue as planned.” He got up from the table.

   Alfred glanced over at him, “Done already?”

   “Yes Alfred. I need to get a head start on our busy day tomorrow. Jason, have her at the edge of Crime Alley by noon tomorrow. Alfred I’ll need you to drop her off, and take her back later.” He began moving the statue on the mantle. Alfred took his empty plate to the kitchen.

   I tried to catch him before he disappeared, “Bruce, quick question.” He turned and walked over to me. “After the visit tomorrow...what is the likelihood the Joker will be suspicious and send someone out that night to check up on her?”

   He raised an eyebrow. “It’s very likely. Did she sound worried after you explained the plan?”

   “Yes she was concerned. She even asked if I could stay the night tomorrow. You know. That thing called protection I agreed too.”

   He slid a hand into his pocket, and gave me a smile. “Sure. That seems like the right thing to do.” His hand rested back on the table beside me. “But let me give you a tip Jason.”

   I give him an odd look. “Ok. I’m listening.”

   “You might need your own form of protection while your there.” He lifted his hand away from the table revealing a Trojan.

   My face turned red and I quickly shoved it in my pocket. “Thanks Bruce.” When I turned around he had already disappeared. I finished my dinner, then went upstairs to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: And thus another player enters the game for the future. Please feel free to comment, review, like, or favorite. I’m looking for any feedback you have on how I can improve the story. Thanks for reading!


	10. The first cut is the deepest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC, with the exception of Magda, Jim, and Danny. Everyone who is still sticking with me, Thank you! A slight depiction of violence, but a loving end.

   It was around one in the morning when I was woken up by some rustling. I got up and took the flashlight with me. I searched the house to make sure it was just some lonely drunk who was searching for a place to sleep. But the place was still empty. I turned off the flashlight and went outside. Just to be safe I checked the side alley. Empty. I turned around to go back inside, and made it to the stoop when I heard light footsteps behind me. Panic shook through my body.  _ Shit! _  I lunged for the door, but before I could grab the handle I was pulled by the back of my shirt violently, and hit the ground with a painful thud. The street lights above me only revealed the shadow of a man. 

   I let out small gasps as he dragged me back to the alley by the collar and pushed me up against the building. I froze in terror, staring him in the face. He was blonde with a very short haircut and wore a plain grey shirt, jeans, and combat boots. I felt the cold edge of a blade against my neck. Noticing the little cuts all along the length of his arms and neck, my face went flush and I began to sweat.  _ Zsasz. _ I struggled, but his grip was strong.

   He got real close and licked the side of my face. Pulling back he gave a psychotic grin, “Do you remember me?” I didn’t give him an answer. “I caught your stares at the warehouse. You looked a little hopeless. I asked the Joker if I should put you out of your misery, but he denied me. I guess you were special. So special in fact that he wanted me to check up on you tonight.” His blade traced my collar bone, and slowly pushed down the neck of my sweater. I began to hear ripping fabric and squirmed. He made a nice slice down to the top of my left breast. “I’m not allowed to kill you.” He hissed. I let out a small cry as the knife tore my skin open deeper. “But he didn’t say I couldn’t leave a mark.” He lifted the blade away and licked my blood off the tip. “This is a reminder that if you fuck up, that mark will be on me. And when it’s on me...I’m sure you know what that means for you.” He let me fall back against the wall, then leaned down and held my hair with his hand. I felt a tug and heard an odd noise. He let go of me and showed his handiwork. His hand held a small portion of my hair. He gave a smile, “A gift for you, and a gift for me.” He brought it up to his nose and gave it a sniff. I felt disgusted. He got up and left. 

   I waited until his footsteps had disappeared. Now shaking, I clutched my torn shirt together, and stumbled to the nearest mini mart in a rush. My eyes constantly darting around in a paranoid state. When I arrived the clerk didn’t bother looking up from his magazine. My nervous hands grabbed some cotton pads and a bottle of peroxide from the shelf. I felt someone tug on my sleeve and I jumped. 

   “Woah there. Magda? Mags? What happened to you?” Looking at me was a man with a cut down the right side of his face and a clouded eye to match. He had dirty blonde hair with some length and brown eyes. There was a five o’clock shadow outlining his jaw and upper lip.He looked familiar.

_    It couldn’t be him. _ “Da...Da...Danny?” Tears welled up in my eyes and my voice became loud. “Where were you? You said you’d wait for me!” In a frenzy, I gave him a couple hard hits to the chest before I gave up exhausted and slumped into his arms. Burying my head in his chest. Dropping everything from my hands the clerk finally looked up.

   “Hey she needs to pay for that!” He gave Danny a death stare.

   He shot back with venom in his voice, “Can’t you see she’s having a rough day man!” He propped me up against the shelves and picked up the items. He whispered, “I’ll be right back.” He paid for everything, then came back to me. With a plastic bag in one hand, he lifted me up with the other and put me over his shoulder. I fought him a little then stopped. When we got a block away he put me down, back against a wall to stabilize me. 

   Tears now streaming down my face, I looked up at him and lifted a hand to traced his scar.  With concern I asked, “What happened to you? Who did this to you?” He smiled at me.

   He looked down at me lovingly, “Just some battle scars hun. We need to be more concerned about you right now.” I heard the bag rustle as he brought out a pad and soaked it with a splash of peroxide. He  gently pushed back part of my torn shirt and inspected the area, “Good. It isn’t too deep.” Bringing up the square he gave me a “matter of fact” look, “This will sting...a lot.” He pressed it against the cut.

   I let out a loud swear feeling the burn. “Mother Fu…” He took that moment to place his mouth on mine to shut me up. And it did, a little too well. When he pulled back I fell silent.

   “You were always a screamer.” He smirked and threw the used cotton pad on the ground and got out another. I grabbed it from him, and applied the peroxide myself. “You never would ask for help either. Some things never change.”

   My mood turned to anger, as I held the new pad on my chest. “So what’s your excuse?”

   He took both my hands in his and looked into my eyes guilty, “I’m sorry Mags. Let me walk you home and I’ll explain everything.” 

   I picked up the plastic bag. “Fine.” We went on our way.

   He began, “A week after the last night I saw you, I had an opportunity come up. I had been pick-pocketing to make extra cash. Whatever wasn’t strictly cash, I’d try to resell on the street. One day a guy accused me of stealing his watch. I slipped up. There was an engraving under it that had his initials. Him and his pals pulled me off to the side and beat me up pretty bad. They were going to shoot me, but didn’t. Because I showed no fear in that moment, they let me live. They told me they worked for Mr. Falcone, and offered me a job. I didn’t say no because I figured there was no better alternative to living on the streets.”

   “And what about the scar on your face? Was it from that day?”

   “No it wasn’t. Actually this scar and blind eye allowed me to move up in the ranks pretty quick. I got it from a scuffle with the Batman. My distraction allowed the boss to get away. Because of how badly I was injured and the loyalty I had shown, he began to trust me a lot. So much so, that I now accompany him on most of his important outings.”

   My mind began rationalizing. “You didn’t happen to tag along a little less than a week ago. Delivering guns to the Joker?”  _ Those windows were tinted. I wouldn’t of seen him. I wish he would of noticed me. _

   “Actually yes. I was. But how did you know?” He looked at me questioningly.

   “I was there that day. Manning the entrance. So I guess we had a similar situation in Crime Alley.”

   He looked worried. “So you work for HIM? Talk about bad luck. Mr. Falcone is usually generous when dealing with his men. I guess he feels sorry for you guys. I mean, I’m getting paid even if the boss get hauled in. But I know for a fact that the Joker can’t seem to stay out of trouble for any time less than a month, and doesn’t pay his people well.” His face grew even more concerned. “Why would he hire a young girl?” He took a long pause. “He hasn’t forced himself on you has he?”

   I shook my head, “No, no, no. I don’t think he does that sort of thing. Then again I’m not completely sure about anything these days.” I continued cautiously, “Um...I’m more of a...play thing for Harley. A companion I guess. It’s complicated.”

   “Ya it sounds like it.” He reached into his pocket and started pulling out some cash. “I know your not getting paid much, but please take this.” He shoved some twenties at me. “And don’t say no. If you have this, then my mind can be a little more at ease.”

   I give him a growl. “Fine! But only this time. And my stop is up here.”

   He eyes focused on the building, “Still squatting in houses like I told you.” He gave me a smile that quickly faded. “I feel responsible for your situation.” He put a hand on my shoulder. “I mean. If I hadn’t of gotten involved with Falcone, and waited for you instead...then we could of ran away from this place. At least as far as Metropolis.” He gave me a hug and I winced in pain pushing him back. He looked at my chest, then stared me down, “And what happened tonight? Who attacked you?”

   I looked down, my voice quiet, “Victor Zsasz. The Joker had him go looking for me. He cornered me, and said that if I fucked up, next time he would be allowed to kill me.” I got chills thinking about him again.

   His voice became angry. “No. No, no, no! That won't happen! Go inside and get your things! You need to come with me.” He grabbed my arm, and I pulled away. Pleading he continued, “Come on Mags! You won’t be safe here. I need to keep my promise. I can keep you safe!” He sounded so desperate now.

   I took one of his hands in mine to try and reassure him. “I can’t. I really can’t. I made a deal with an...outside source. Trust me when I say that I have protection.” 

   He cut me off abruptly. “Then how did this happen?” 

   “This was my fault. I wasn’t prepared. I didn’t have time to pull this on him.” I knelt down, and took the knife out from my shoe. 

   “You still have my knife?” His face looked touched. He took it from my hands and examined it. His fingers slowly glided over the handle engraved with his letters DG. “And it served you well?”

   “So far yes. I mean. I’m still alive right?” I tried to sound reassuring.

   He gave a little chuckle, and handed it back over. “Yes you are. But what will happen to you after your “other source” uses you up? We can still be together. If you want.” His eyes had a touch of longing.

   I gave him a half hearted smile. “Maybe. But right now I can’t have you around. Don’t come back here looking for me. You’ll just complicate things.” He leaned in and gave me another kiss.

   “Wouldn’t be the first time.” He gives me a smirk. I punched him in the shoulder. “And your still feisty. That hasn’t changed either I see.”

   “I mean it! You can’t come back here.” My face felt warm. I did miss him. We had been through so much at the orphanage. He never felt like a brother. He always felt like something more. I slipped the knife back in my boot and went for the door. “You need to go now. I need some sleep.”

   “Fine. Then all I can do is hope that I’ll see you again soon. And under better circumstances. Who knows. Maybe both of our crime families could work together sometime.” He gave a light laugh.

    I gave him a smile, “Wouldn’t that be a sight to see. But I really doubt it.”

   He sighed, “Me too. Just hoping I see you sooner, that’s all.” He looked at me with fondness then turned to walk away. “Goodnight Mags.”


	11. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC, with the exception of Magda, Jim, and Danny. Everyone who is still sticking with me, Thank you!

   I knew that today was going to be a stressful one, I needed to keep my mood in check. I got ready for the morning, and went downstairs for breakfast. No Bruce, just Alfred reading the morning paper. “Good morning Master Jason. Mr. Wayne won’t be joining us this morning. But he did leave you this.” He slid a large envelope over to me. I sat down and opened it. Contained inside were the DNA test and the listening device. It was small and thin like a hearing aid battery. The note read. 

_    Sorry I couldn’t see you off this morning. Luscious had a new item to show me, which might benefit us further. I trust that you and Alfred can get Miss McGuire there and back safely. There is a change of clothes in the laundry room that I would like for you to deliver to Magda. She needs to dress the part. Remind her to play into his ego. Enjoy your night off. And don’t worry about me. I asked Barbra if she wouldn’t mind helping me tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow. _

_    Stay out of trouble, _

_    Bruce. _

_    A set of clothes? _ I walked to the laundry room. There was a garment bag hanging up. Alfred must of followed me because I heard footsteps behind. “Alfred where did this come from?”

   “Miss Vale left them here after one of those...late nights she had with Master Wayne. He figured Miss Magda could use them for today. Oh. And he left this too.” He handed me a tube of lipstick.  _ He’s taking this “look the part” thing too seriously. _

   “Thanks?” I stuffed it in my pocket, and took the hanger off the rack. I went to the garage and placed it and the envelope in the back seat of the car. When I went back inside to the dining room, there was a bowl with milk in it and a spoon. I looked around, but no Alfred. When I sat down I noticed a small box of Honey O’s.  _ At least it isn’t bran.  _ As I tore it open and poured it in the bowl I let out a loud “Your the best Al!” that echoed off the walls. I quickly ate, then went upstairs to pack an overnight bag. It was already eleven by the time I got done. I slung the bag over my shoulder and went back to the garage. Alfred was already in the car with it idling. I got in and we drove to the edge of Crime Alley. When I got out of the car he rolled down the window.

   “Do be quick sir. We are pressed for time. And don’t forget those clothes.”

   I grabbed them out of the back seat, and climbed up the nearest fire escape to the top of the building.  _ I can be quicker this way, and less noticeable _ . Within minutes I had made my way to the house. Hanging off the rooftop, I tapped on the window with my shoe. She must of been up because the window quickly opened. Holding onto the building with one hand, I handed her the hanger with the other and slid my way in.

   It was nice to see him again, I couldn’t help but smile. “My, what an entrance. If this is how the start of my day is going to be, I’m wondering how it will end.” I unzipped the garment bag. “And what’s this?” I cocked an eyebrow.

   “Your new boss thought you needed to dress the part. His choice not mine.” I sat down on the floor catching my breath.

   “Ok. Sounds fine.” I had a wicked idea. I placed each piece of clothing on the floor and began to take off my clothes in front of him. He hadn’t noticed until I threw my pants at him.

   I felt my face get warm. “Are you sure you want to be doing that here? Should I cover my eyes?” I fold up her pants and set them down beside me.

   “No your fine. We’re both adults here.” I gave him a big grin and tossed my shirt at him. He closed his eyes anyway. I quickly put everything on including the annoying heels. “You can open your eyes now.”

   She looked good. The silhouette of her body clung to the navy colored wrap dress. It came down just below her knees. There was also a cardigan in a light shade of pink with a matching pair of heeled shoes. “Well you definitely look the part. But there is one more thing.” I tossed her the lipstick tube from my pocket. She gave me a disgusted look.

   “I hate makeup. But if this was his idea...Let me just use the mirror in the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” I walked off to the bathroom. I took off the cap, looked into the cracked glass, and jumped. “I told you I’d be right back!” I caught a glance of his handsome face. “You didn’t have to follow.” I put on the red mess with a couple swipes. When I turned around he was right behind me. He put both of his hands on my hips, and drew me close.

   “Your a little bit taller now.” I leaned in for a kiss, but my mouth was met with a finger covering both lips, pushing me back.

   “We will be very, very late if we start that.” I give him a smirk. I pushed my way out of the bathroom and gathered everything I own. I stuffed it all into the backpack. “You came in through the window. Should we leave that way?”

   “I did that to save time and go unnoticed. And since your wearing nicer clothes, I think that might be the best way.”

   I shot him an annoyed look, “I’ve never jumped across rooftops, let alone in heels. How will this work?”

   I picked her up in my arms playfully. “Easy. You just jump on my back and hang on.” I put her back down and she didn’t look happy. 

   I lifted a brow, “Your kidding me right?”

   “Absolutely not. Weight training does wonders preparing you for a situation like this.” He looked confident.

   I unzipped my pack and put my heels in it. “Fine. Can’t say I won’t squeeze the life out of you because of the sheer terror. But fine. I trust you.” I slipped out the window first with my backpack on, and hoisted myself up to the roof. He quickly followed behind. He bent down as I climbed onto his back. I wrapped my legs around his torso, and my arms around his shoulders. “Ready when you are.” I held on tightly and closed my eyes.

   I took a long run from the end of the building and jumped over to the next. It was harder than before, and I would work up a sweat, but it would still be faster and safer. When we reached our destination I bent down. I pointed to the fire escape, while I caught my breath. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

   I said sarcastically, “My hero.” When I moved next, I had a sharp pain in my chest. I pulled the cardigan away and noticed some blood seeping through the dress.  _ Shit! _ I unzipped my pack and got out another cotton pad. I tossed the old one away and applied pressure. 

   When I got back up she was hunched over. There was a bloody bandage laying on the ground. “Did I hurt you?”

   I said nervously, “No. No. It wasn’t you.” I stood up and faced him, holding my chest. “I failed to mention that Zsasz caught up to me last night.”

   “And your still alive? That doesn’t seem right.” I managed to push her hand away and get a look. “At least it isn’t too deep. But it will definitely scar,”

   “Yeah. I’m pretty sure that was the point. He said the Joker sent him to keep track of me. Also to warn me not to fuck up, or he would give Zsasz the go ahead. So seeing him today, and confronting him could be a double edged sword. I’m not sure how the talk will go.” The realization worried me.

   “I don’t want to rush you, but our ride is waiting down below.” I made my way to the fire escape and I heard her follow behind. I opened the car door for her and she got in.

   The tinted window rolled down a crack. “Greetings Miss. Are we ready to go?”

   “As ready as I’ll ever be.” I unzipped my bag and changed into the heels again, and he passed me the envelope with the test kit in it.

   “I need to plant this recording device on you.” I pulled out the tiny disk from my pocket, and stuck it on the underside of her cardigan collar. I brushed her cheek with my hand and tired to sound reassuring. “I’m sure everything will go smoothly.”  

   We arrived twenty minutes later. A big pair of iron gates let us through. I grabbed the kit and got out of the car. Through the front door I found the guest sign in. I put down Jane Smith and took a seat. Ten minutes later a doctor in a big white coat came through the doors. “Jane Smith. Please come with me.” I got up and followed him down a long hallway. It was intimidating walk through because on either side were clear glass cells showcasing some of the rogues like caged animals.  _ How cruel. _ I happened to notice Dr. Crane out of the corner of my eye. I kept my head down as I walked by. His icy blue eyes stared at me intently the whole time. Actually I noticed them all staring at me, like they knew who I was here to see and why.  _ I hope they aren’t placing bets. _ Finally we reached a tall metal door at the end. The doctor looked me up and down curiously then opened it. “You have thirty minutes.” I gave him a low “Thank you” and stepped inside. The door shut behind me with a loud click.

   The room wasn’t well lit and it had a security camera in the corner. I took a seat two feet away from the metal table in the middle. He leaned into the light. “To who do I owe this pleasure?”

   “I’m Miss Jane Smith.” I say with an air of confidence.

   “Move a little closer. I’m curious to see who disturbed my day, and is claiming to be my spawn.” I scooched the chair closer and placed the kit on the table. His tapping fingers seemed to stop when he noticed my face. He let out a sinister chuckle. “And I was expecting to meet someone with daddy issues. You clean up well kid. Red looks good on you.”

   My hand instinctively touches my lips at that comment. My thoughts switch, and I put my hand back down. I moved in closer over the table and spoke in a more hushed tone. “I got that visit from Zsasz last night.”

   “I see he left your face alone. How nice of him.” I pulled down my collar and revealed the cut. He gave a smile. “Nothing to get bent out of shape about.”

   That angered me, “Cut the crap. I get the picture that you don’t fully trust me. I’m here to ask how I can help.”

   “A bit testy I see. Well since you came here so willingly instead of waiting, and with such a great cover story I might add, then I will give you a chance. Do you have any questions?”

   My speech quickened, “What’s the plan? Do you need me to gather people? Secure a location? Collect weapons?” 

   “Geeze. So eager to please.” He paused. “And your looking a little thin kid. Must be hard with no money.” He gave a half smile.

   I could feel my face turn into a grimace. “You're damn right it's hard! If I hadn’t of pocketed the money at the party that night, then I’d be worse off. So ya I would say I’m more than a little eager!”

   “And angry.” He leaned in uncomfortably close and smiled. “I like it when your angry.” His leg touched mine under the table and I jumped breaking eye contact. “A bit scared are we? Maybe I should toss you to Crane next. I’m sure he’d love to hear you scream. The sick creep.”

   I closed my eyes and pounded a fist on the table. “Enough! What do you need? Money? Should I rob a bank for you?”

   “So many questions. You know what. There might be something you could do.”

   “Then let's hear it.” I shifted in my seat nervously.

   “Let’s try something easy shall we.” He leaned back in his chair. “For the money I’ll need you to collect twenty five thousand. Invest this money in...let's say...some abandoned property on Amusement Mile. Clean up the place and that’s it! I’ll send Jim to go looking for you at the new place in a couple days.”

   “How the hell am I supposed to raise that much money in such a short amount of time?”

   “Not my problem.” His grin reached a new level.

   “Should I even ask what will happen if I can’t get it done?” He made a motion with his thumb across across his throat. I let out an annoyed growl, “Fine.” I shoved the cotton swab from the test at him. “Now smile for the camera and make them believe I came here for this...dear...old...dad.” Calling him that made me want to tear my skin off. He played nice for the camera and swabbed his inner cheek. He handed it back and gave a half smirk. “Your turn daughter dearest.” I took the other one and swabbed the inside of my mouth, and put each piece in a separate bag. 

   “Anything else you have to say before you go?” 

   I rose from my chair and gave a smile. “Sure.” I pulled my arm back quickly with a clenched fist and gave him a punch to the face.

   A slow chuckle rose from his throat and grew louder. Spots of blood covered the metal table, and I noticed my hand was smeared with it too. His laughing stopped, and his voice was low, “I told you. Red looks good on you.” Feeling disgusted I quickly wipe the blood off my hand on the hem of my dress. I heard the door open behind me. “Times up Miss Smith.” I gathered my things and walked out angry. Half way down the hallway I noticed a man being restrained by two orderlies. I pass not seeing who. When I was close to the exit I heard a familiar voice. “Dead girl walking!” It was Zsasz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Please feel free to comment, review, like, or favorite. I’m looking for any feedback you have on how I can improve the story. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, If I could take a poll,...what would you like to see for the results of the paternity test? A:DNA match 100% (Magda is daughter of Joker), B:DNA match 25% (Joker is a relative/Uncle),or C:DNA match 0% (Batman was just curious/trying to find out why he has chosen her). Feel free to answer in the comment thread.


	12. Down and Dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC, with the exception of Magda, Jim, and Danny. This one gets sexual. So the M rating applies here. I’ve never written a sex scene either, so I hope it doesn’t seem too awkward.

   I got back in the car and slammed the door shut. Robin gave me a look.

   “Didn’t go well, I take it.” She shot me a glare. “Ok. Ok. It’s time to go.” I knocked on the tinted glass. It was a long silent car ride back. When we reached our destination, Magda was already out and walking down the street. I gave Alfred a quick thank you, and grabbed my bag. He drove off and I tried to catch up to her. When I did, she ignored me. Touching her shoulder, she snapped out of it and stopped. “What happened back there?”

   I was agitated, “You mean you weren’t listening in?”

   “No, I wasn’t. You were recorded.”

   In an annoyed tone, “So Batman will be listening in? That's great. Let’s get back to the house first, then I’ll spill my guts to you.” I started running way. When we got there I sat down on the stoop to catch my breath. There was a chill in the air, so I retrieved the leather jacket out of my backpack. He finally caught up to me and stopped hunched over catching his breath.

   “Damn your fast when your angry.” His face looked slightly in pain.

   I opened the door and went upstairs. He followed, and when we made it to the room he dramatically collapsed onto the old mattress. I sat down against the wall near him. He removed the device from my cardigan and pressed the side to turn it off.

   “There is no one to hear us. Tell me what happened.”

   I held my head in my hands staring hopelessly at the floor, “I need twenty five thousand dollars. If I don’t come up with it and secure a building on Amusement Mile in two days, then I’m dead. Zsasz will be back...and I’m dead.” I didn’t notice I was crying until I felt warm droplets fall on my knees. “I shouldn’t of gone there. I shouldn’t of agreed to your plan.” I looked him in the eyes with anger, “You killed me! If I’m dead, it’s your fault!”My anger must of made him feel guilty. 

   “Now wait a minute!” He moved closer to me. “No one is going to die. We can get you the money.”

   My voice grew louder, “How? Out of thin air? If I personally can’t get it from a credible source, then he will know.” Then I got an idea.  _ Maybe I should toss you to Crane next. I’m sure he’d love to hear you scream _ . My mood grew somber. “Can you find out when Dr. Crane will be discharged?”

  “Yes...but why?”

   “The less you know, the better. I just need to see him.”

   “Ok. Ok. I’ll see what I can do tomorrow. Tonight just try to relax.” He scooted closer to me and laid his head on my shoulder.

   “Your right. Stressing about something I can’t even do a thing about right now makes no sense.” I loosened up, and wiped away my tears. “So what can we do? We have the whole day and night.”

   I placed a kiss on her cheek. “Let's explore the town. I could show you some cool places I used to hang out at.”

   I grew concerned, “Are you sure that's a safe thing to do?”

   “No, but I wouldn’t exactly say I live a safe life.” I lift up my shirt, and turn to the side.

   He shows me a four inch jagged scar running from his back to his hip. “Should I even ask how you got that?” His shirt dropped back down. 

   “Oh just a little present from your other boss. I swear that guy has it out for me. Maybe he’s jealous.” I gave a chuckle.

   “Well if we are going anywhere I should change out of this.” I got up and took my backpack to the bathroom to change.

   When she left I pulled out my communicator. “Bruce, you there?”

   “Yes, Jason what do you need?”

   “Do you happen to know when Scarecrow is getting out of Arkham?”

   “Let me check the records.” I heard some button clicks. “Tomorrow at three pm he is set to be released. Is Magda ok? I heard the conversation, and what he has her doing makes no sense.”

   “What do you mean?”

   “If he went through the trouble of going against his MO, why would he give her such an impossible task? He’s not one to change his ways. Especially when it comes to choosing his lackies. Why is she so special?”

   “You know he is trying to push her. It's a test Bruce. It has to be.”

   “Sounds like even more of a reason for you to look after her. Don’t let her dwell on the issue, or think that she can’t get out of this alive. Or try an easier way out.”

   “She’s stronger than you think Bruce.” I said with irritation in my voice. 

   “I trust your judgement Jason. Over and out.”

   I came back dressed in my blue sweater and camouflage pants. I stared at him quizzically, “Were you talking to someone?”

   “You caught me. Yes I was.” She gave me a raised eyebrow. “I asked Batman about Scarecrow for you.”

   “And what did he say?”

   “Tomorrow at three pm. Which I guess is pretty convenient for you.”

   “Yes it is.” I change the subject. “You don’t happen to be hungry?”

   “Always.” He gave a big smile.

   “Then why don’t you treat me to lunch? It would be nice to know if there is actually a good place to eat around here.” His eyes lit up.

   “Actually I do know a place.” He got his coat and went for the door. I got my coat out, and zipped back up the backpack and followed after. Not all parts of Crime Alley were bad. Its reputation mostly comes from the East Side. We were currently in the center/west, closer to Aparo Park. He looked pretty sure of himself as we came up to a cafe. It looked rather generic, and reminded me of a grandmother’s house. “Do you like muffins?” His voice sounding rather lively.

   “Sure I guess.” He grabbed my hand and we walked in. Instantly my mouth watered from the smell of baked goods. He drug me to the counter, and ordered. “Two blueberry muffins, and two hot chocolates please.” The lady behind the counter was very cheary. She took his change, and told us to go sit down. She came out a few minutes later with our food and we thanked her.

   His eyes lit up as the food arrived, “Your gonna love this. On special days when my father was away, my mother would take me here. There is just something special about blueberries and hot chocolate.” His voice trailed off. “It reminds me of her every time.” 

   I put a hand on his to let him know I understood. We talked a while about how life was like when your a kid. Everything seems easier, and there is always someone there to love you. Even if you are poor or orphaned. I also opened up more about my upbringing. I told him I never knew my father, my mother had cancer, and that she started losing the ability to care for me. I had no relatives. The clock on the wall read three thirty. “Let's take a walk by the riverside.” We went four blocks down, and I started to smell water in the chilled air. There was a rundown gazebo by the rivers edge. “Did she ever take you here?”

   “Every once in awhile to feed the ducks.” He hugged me close. “Have you ever played pool?”

   The sudden change of subject caught be off guard, “Kind of. I mean we had one in the recreation hall. Danny tried to teach me, but I never caught on.” 

   “Or maybe you just had a bad teacher.” He smiled and leaned down. When he put his soft lips on mine, it felt like there was electric between us. A soft static that tickles and entices. I felt him kiss me deeper. After another minute he pulled away slowly. I rested my head on his chest and we stayed still for what seemed like an eternity. “We need to leave soon. It’s getting dark.” He looked up into the sky and took in a breath. “And it smells like snow is coming.” We walked hand in hand until we approached a seedy looking joint called The Black Cat Bar. “Here we are. The perfect place for a game of pool.” 

   We walked in and found ourselves surrounded by mostly low class mobsters and thugs. “Do you see any familiar faces?” I said with a chuckle.

   “Actually yes. They are mostly people from Falcone and Thorne’s groups.” My face turned pale.  _ I hope Danny isn’t here. _ He must of noticed my change of mood. “Don’t worry these guys are harmless. The only thing they are after is money. Just don’t make any bets with them.” We went to the back of the building where a guy was sitting. Robin had a small exchange with him and handed over a twenty. “We have table ten all to ourselves until eight o’clock.” We walked over and he handed me a cue. He proceeded to rack the balls into place. “Did he teach you how to break?”

   “Yeah, but I could never hit hard enough to really break it properly.”

   He gave a chuckle. “Here let me show you.” He motioned for me to get in front of him. I leaned down and took my stance in front of the table. Guiding the tip of the pool cue with my left hand, I felt him lean in beside me. His arms glided over top of mine to mimic my movements. His touch felt nice. I heard some guys whistle, while he whispered in my ear, “Ignore those fucks.” He changed the way my fingers were holding the end of the cue. “Like this.” His voice as smooth as silk. “If you hold it this way, then your fingers won’t slip.” He uses my other hand to pull back the stick. “Now give it all the force you have.” I smashed the stick forward into the balls, and they scattered in every direction. “That was good.”, he cooed reassuringly. I felt his weight lift off of me, much to my disappointment. We continued to play with more light touching and playful stares. By the end of the game he lifted me up onto the table, and put his arms around my waist. Looking down at me he gave me a smirk. “You let me win didn’t you?” His right hand moved up my back and I leaned into it. He came down upon me with ferocity. His tongue parted my lips, as I heard a low moan echo from the back of his throat. I forced myself forward then pushed him away. 

   In a hushed voice, “Everyone is looking. We are suppose to keep a low profile.” He lifted me off the table.

   “Then maybe it's time to go somewhere else.” She puts down her cue stick and heads for the door. I followed close behind, but before we were able to exit, I heard someone. 

   “Hey kid! How much you payin’ her?” A tall bulky man shouts. The room roars with laughter. 

_    This guy can’t be serious _ . I turned around to face him. “What did you say?” I clenched my fists feeling my nails dig into my palms. The man stepped closer.

   “I said. How much is she worth? I wouldn’t mind pressing up against that while I play pool.” He spit a toothpick out of his mouth. More men in the room started to move toward me.

   “She isn’t what you think she is.” I moved away from the door. My clenched jaw hurting. I heard her say my name but ignored it. 

   “Then why did you bring her in here?” He gave a big smirk. “We have a strict sharing policy don’t we boys. Hand the bitch over, and we won’t kill ya. Is she worth it?” 

   I couldn’t control my anger any longer. They were all inching in. I lunged at him first with a punch to the face. He fell like a sack of potatoes. Then I felt a hand on my back, and the splintering crack of a cue over my head.  _ Fuck! _ I held my head and gave the guy behind me a backwards kick to the stomach. Two more thugs held each of my arms. I shoved off from the ground and twisted my weight backwards doing a flip behind their heads. Confusing them I came back around and kicked them both in their sides. Sticking my landing, they skid across the floor. More objects were being thrown at me. I dodge most of them, jumping onto a pool table to get higher ground. In a crouched down position, I waited for the next guy. He came at me with a bar stool. I looked down and saw a nine ball by my hand. I hurled it at his head, and he was knocked unconscious. They started to back off, when I noticed she wasn’t in the room anymore. 

   Panicked, my eyes darted around the room to find one guy dragging her through the back with a hand over her mouth. She was struggling and swung her head backwards with force. I heard a satisfying crack as he let go of her and held his gushing nose.  _ That’s my girl! _ She ran towards me, and I hopped down from the table. We ran quickly out the front and didn’t stop for several blocks. I grabbed her by the arm and we ducked into an ally. I needed to catch my breath.            She fell on top of me and began to laugh.

   “I think I’ve had enough fun for tonight.”

   “I thought you’d be mad at me for making the first move.” I stand back up to brush off my clothes.

   “I was at first, but I’d never seen you fight up close before. You took on five guys by yourself!” I said with excitement. I saw police cars wiz by down the street, and heard a whoosh from above. I offered a hand out, and he helped me to my feet. “Ok we really should go home now.” We walked hand in hand back to the house. Through the front door and up the stairs. Taking my jacket off, I placed it back in my bag.  _ I thought I zipped that back up earlier? _ I shrugged it off. I kick off both my shoes. He came in and rifled through his backpack. He pulled out a pair of green PJ bottoms and a yellow shirt and placed his shoes in the bag. I gave a chuckle, “Is that your costume for bed? Please tell me you noticed it's the same colors.”

   I plopped down beside her on the bed. “Actually no. If you have a problem with it, then I can wear...nothing tonight.” I crawled over top of her and kissed her playfully. She reached down between her legs and started to slide off her pants. I felt her leg lift up between mine and kick them off completely.

   “Sounds like a plan.” I said in a sensual voice.

   I could see the lust in her eyes. Those big green eyes. I felt her hands rolling up my shirt, and bringing it over my head. I lifted up my arms and tossed it away. I stared down at her and caught my breath. She began rolling her sweater up and over her chest. My first reaction was to slide my hand up her stomach. She let out a growl of pleasure, and tossed the sweater off to the side. I let my hand wander over her chest. I cautiously lifted up her bra and revealed each breast with a satisfying bounce. The cold air of the room made her delicate nipples stand erect. She pulled the bra over her head and off. I teased one nipple with a light twist between my fingers. She put a hand behind my head and forced me down for a deep kiss. Her other hand worked through the button and zipper of my pants. I felt both of her legs slide up to the top of my waist. She managed to start pulling down my pants as she wiggled, so I helped her achieve her goal by pushing her legs down. My pants and boxers slide down with them. When they reached my ankles I shook them off. “Let’s get under the covers.” She whispered in my ear. I found the edge and flipped it over our heads.  _ This is too perfect _ . I placed a hand underneath her, and flipped her on top of me, her breasts pressing against my bare chest. She sat up and ran a hand along my chest, I felt myself growing.

   The moon shining through the window made his dark eyes hauntingly irresistible. Gliding my hand up his chest I could feel him grow hard beneath me. I shifted my body weight, and heard a groan escape his sweet lips. I placed a hand down my side and pulled off my panties. They were wet to the touch. I must of been enjoying myself too much. As he grew harder I couldn’t help but grind my clit up against his shaft. I shifted my hips up and placed them above his cock. I lowered myself down onto him slowly feeling the tip slide in only a little. He put a hand suddenly on mine, and said in a nervous voice, “Wait a minute.” I could read his eyes that he needed to get something, but before I could shift my weight off him, I slipped. His penis slamming into me. We both let out loud moans in unison. Then I couldn’t help myself. I began grinding back and forth, picking up speed. It felt too good. After a couple more thrusts I noticed he had regained mental control. He flipped me back underneath him. He grabbed both of my hands with one of his and held them above my head. Stretching out over me, the moonlight showed every muscle on his chest. Then suddenly he pulled out. His voice was playful.

   “I said wait a minute.” Holding her with one hand, I looked behind me to locate my pants. I pulled her up with me and leaned backwards to retrieve them. My grip slipped and now her hands were free. She ran them over my chest as I located the condom in my pants pocket.  _ Success! _ Quickly tearing it open I put it on, while she was still pawing at me. I laid her back down and grabbed her by the hips. I positioned her ankles to rest on my shoulders and then penetrated her with a quick trust. She let out a desperate little scream of pleasure. She was so warm. I held one of her legs in place, and used the other hand to caress her clit. She became louder, and my hand grew wet. I pounded her faster, and could feel her legs quiver with every scream of pleasure she made. I slowed down, and placed my hands at her sides. She slowly brought her legs down and wrapped them around me. She was trying to take control again as I felt her hips bucking and swaying. Her body beckoning me forward.

   I leaned down and nibbled on her neck, her hands resting on my back scratching lightly. Our mouths meet in furious kisses as I plunged deep inside her. Within moments it must of been too much for her. Her mouth fell open to let out passionate moans.  _ I must be hitting the right spot. _ I gave her what she wanted. Faster. Harder. I felt myself come alive, as her walls tightened around me. The grip she had on me felt so good. I continued my pace, as I felt the pulsing of her insides. I felt her legs go limp as she gave out one last cry of pleasure. But even though she was done, I continued thrusting, each one building more until I felt like I was going to burst. Then through desperate moans she whispered my name. The way she said it drove me wild. A couple more thrusts, and I burst at the seams letting out a moan to show her my satisfaction. I opened my eyes and looked down on her face. She looked too content. So happy. I heard her whisper  _ Thank You. _ Then I rolled behind her, and slid off the condom. We spooned the rest of the night.

   Morning reached through the window and woke me up. I slid out from under his arms, so I could get dressed. Feeling warmer I ventured near the window. To my surprise there was a thin layer of snow on the ground. When I turned around I noticed he was awake, propped up on one arm. “Good morning.” He gives me a loving smile. 

   I smiled back and threw his pajama pants at him. “You were right about the snow. You might want to put those on.” He uncovered himself  from the blanket and put them on quickly. Then he came over and retrieved his shirt. He cupped my hands near his mouth and breathed hot air onto them. Slowly pressing them back against my chest he held me in a hug and rested his chin on the top on my head. 

   “You might need to find a warmer place after today. Is there any way you might accept an offer to stay at a hotel?”

   “Not a chance. I have some matters to attend to today. I’m sure I’ll find a place tonight.” I let out a slow breath thinking about what I might be getting myself into.

   He sounded playful, “Geeze, don’t sound so official. Should I be asking about this business?”

  “Let’s just stick to the plan of, the less you know the better.”

  He gave a big sigh, “Fine. Just don’t go getting into too much trouble.” I stayed silent. He pulled away and looked down at me. “Mags? Are you looking for trouble?” I couldn’t look directly at him.

   “No just the money. I have two days, so I need to start soon. And you really should be getting back...to wherever you live.” I tried to lighten the mood. “The early bird, catches the worm.” I looked up and put on a fake smile. “Really, don’t worry about me. I was taking care of myself before you showed up.”

   He frowned, “And look where that got you.” I gave him a punch to the shoulder. He rubbed it and gave a half smile. “Geeze, ok. Fine. I get it miss self-sufficient.” We hugged for awhile. I’m sure both of us just wanted to keep last night alive in our minds. After awhile we dressed and gathered our things in silence. We walked the the end of Crime Alley and parted ways. Before we got too far apart I heard him shout, “Mags! When will I see you again?”

   I shouted back, “When your boss needs me!” I continued walking until I arrived at Arkham. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope that wasn’t too awkward. Thanks for reading!


	13. 24 hour fear part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC, with the exception of Magda, Jim, and Danny. Everyone who is still sticking with me, Thank you! The next two chapters deal exclusively with Dr. Jonathan Crane. I’ll say PG-13 for violence.

   I stood outside Arkham at three pm sharp. I saw the main door slide open and Dr. Crane walk out. He was in a well tailored brown suit. Briefcase in hand, he walked to the front gate slowly. He wore a grimace on his face that matched his disheveled brown hair. I stood off to the side with my head down waiting for the right moment to approach him. He stopped and looked at his watch.  _ He must be expecting a ride _ . I proceed to get closer. “Dr. Crane?” My voice must not of carried. I got close enough to tug on his sleeve. “Dr. Crane?” 

   His drowsy eyes focused on me, and a grin washed over his face. “You were here yesterday.” He brings a hand up underneath my chin, and his icy stare meets mine. “Magda dear. What are you doing here?”

   He caught me off guard remembering my name. “I need some help.” He gave me a curious look and lowered his hand.

   “Well depending on what it is, I might be able to.” His smile disappearing.

   I took a deep breath and took this slowly, “I feel weird saying this, but I need money. Twenty-five thousand dollars to be exact. I know you provide chemicals to many of the villains, and your usually well off.”

  His eyes narrowed, “And what makes you think I would give you any?”

   I tried to remain sincere, “Because I would be willing to show you what I’m afraid of.”

   He suddenly pulled me up by my sweater. “Don’t mock my work dear.” His eyes didn’t look the same. That anger made them turn darker. “If you test my patience, you won’t like the consequences.” He lowered me back down as a car was coming down the street.

   I spoke in a low innocent voice, “I didn’t mean to offend you, honest. Your a smart man. I’m sure you know what desperation can do to someone. I’m coming to you only because I know how much your work means to you.” I felt my face get flush, “If I don’t have this money in two days, then I’m a goner! I could go around borrowing and stealing, and never come up with that amount, only to end up dead. Or.” I locked eyes with him, “I could surrender myself to you for a twenty four hour period, no questions asked, with only the possibility of dying from your experiments. If I survive then I get my money, and you gain more knowledge for your cause.” The car pulled up beside him.

   He seemed intrigued, “Well your case is very compelling. And I’ve never had a WILLING participant before. That could change a couple things in my research, hopefully for the better. You said it was twenty four hours, in exchange for twenty-five thousand dollars?” A smile appeared on his face.

   “Yes, that’s right.” I got nervous.

   He sized me up, and raised an eyebrow. “Then I guess you’ll be coming with me now.” He opened up the chair door. I was a little stunned and didn’t move. He motioned for me to get in. I took a deep breath and slid across the black leather seat. The door closed with a thud. He got in on the other side, and the car began to drive away. I settled my backpack between my feet, and looked over at him. He had already pulled out a leather bound notebook from his briefcase. I heard the click of a pen.

   I said nervously, “I guess we aren’t wasting any time.” 

   “Astute observation dear. Now. I would like for you to tell me about your background. I normally don’t have the opportunity to get to know my...patients.” He stared at me intently.

   I looked down at my feet, “Um. Well I grew up in the orphanage from the age of five. That’s when my mother got sick, and couldn’t take care of me. I don’t have relatives. Um...I’m not sure what else you need to know.”

   He sounded annoyed, “Let me make it a little easier. We can do a simple question and answer. What’s your full name?”

   “Magda Lynn McGuire”

   “What was your mother’s name?”

   “It was Mary, and was never married. I guess that’s a little ironic.” My nervousness made me prattle on.

   “Now we’re getting somewhere. And your father? Did she ever tell you who he was?”

   “No, she didn’t. She only told me that he was too busy. Too busy to have a family.”

   He scratched something down in the notebook. “How curious. How would you describe your upbringing at the orphanage?”

   “Fine I guess. Being surrounded by so many other kids, it had its good and bad moments. It was hard to make any friends, or get close to anyone because you never knew when they might get adopted.”

   “Did you ever manage to grow close to anyone?”

   “Yes, only one person.” My heart started to race. “His name was Daniel Green. He didn’t grow up there, like I had.”

   He raised an eyebrow, “So then this Daniel was older when you met?”

   “Yes, I was twelve and he was thirteen when we met, but I soon found out that our age was only a difference of a couple months. There is a certain age in which you can assume that if you weren’t adopted, then you never would be. We were both past that age. Although he was skipped back and forth through the system several times before he turned eighteen.”

   “So in others words, he always came back to you?”

   I fell silent for a while and my heart caught in my chest. He reached over and pressed his thumb against my wrist, then wrote something down. “Sure, but I tried to never dwell on things I couldn’t control.” I shifted around in my seat.

   “Well that’s only logical. So this relationship you had with him. Was it purely a friendship, or something more?” His thumb rested on my paulse again.

   I felt nervous and  looked out the window. “It was complicated. We were close, but not inseparable. We shared a lot of memories together.” He let go of my wrist.

   “I think I understand. And what happened when he turned eighteen? Did he leave?”

   “Yes, but he came back one night not too long after he left. He told me how it was on the outside. He warned me not to trust what they were going to say, and he said he would be waiting for me.”

   “And when that time came, did you find him?”

   I took in a quick breath and let it out, “No. No I didn’t, and now I’m in my current situation.”

   He shut his notebook. “Then I think that’s enough for now.” We drove for another ten minutes, and ended up in front of an old abandoned Ace Chemicals building. He got out and came around to my door. I got out with my backpack and the car drove away. He began walking and I followed close behind. We ended up in a moderately sized facility. It had a lab, an office, and what looked like a resting or decontamination area. 

   He put his briefcase down on a table and turned to me, “Would you like to take a hot shower?”

   I raised an eyebrow, “I thought you were utilizing every minute?”

   “I am, but it looks like you could use one. And it always helps to be relaxed for what’s about to happen next.” He gave me a smile that didn’t reassure me.

   I looked around, “Sure, where is it?”

   “Over in the corner is a room with a cot and a full bath. I’ll come in a retrieved you in forty five minutes. That should give me enough time to prep.”

   I found the room and shut the door behind me. When I looked for a lock, there wasn’t one.  _ Great! _ I put my stuff down on the cot and undressed. At the edge of the bed was a stack of towels. I took them with me, and went into the bathroom. No lock again. I tossed the towels on the sink, and stepped into the shower. Turning on the shower, I got the water nice and hot. I had a feeling he was right, and I was going to need this more than I thought. Letting the mist wash over me I leaned up against the wall. I closed my eyes and let my mind drift.  _ What could I possibly be afraid of? Danny. I opened up about him. I should be able to trust him. It’s just a part of the process right? _ Danny’s face stayed on my mind. I moved back in front of the shower stream.  _ All those times we had together. _ I couldn’t help it. I began to cry.  _ I feel so alone. He was the only one I trusted. What do I do? Try and escape after this little charade? Or just give in and except this new...family?  _

   I washed myself the best I could with the bar of soap I found in the shower. I turned off the water and got out, wrapping a towel around me. When I went back to the cot my things were gone. The only things that were left were a bra and a pair of panties.  _ What the hell!  _ I dried myself off and put them on. Wrapping myself in the other dry towel, I went to find Crane in an angry huff. As I approached what looked like the lab door, there was a stench getting stronger. Instinctively I put the towel over my face. I opened the door and went inside. The room was very well lit, to the point of hurting my eyes. I squinted until my vision could adjust, and to my horror I saw him dragging a dead body from a cage in the corner of the room. He didn’t hear me walk in and became angry when he noticed me.

   “I said I would come and get you!” He dropped the body and moved toward me in fluid steps. Reaching out a hand he grabbed the towel from me, and flung it over the corpse. “Don’t just stand there, help me!” I froze, and he grabbed me by the wrist. Pulling me close to him, there was a flash of anger in his eyes. His voice snarled, “Like it or not if you want that money you’ll help! Lift him by the shoulders and follow me.” My body started to shake as I touched the cold man. He was so stiff and heavy. It looked like he had been there awhile. I lifted and followed him over to a laundry shoot. He stuck his end into it, and helped me push the body the rest of the way through. 

   I panicked and didn’t know what to do with my hands. “Is there a sink anywhere?” He pointed to the right. I rushed over and began rubbing my hands vigorously, to the point of seeing blood in the water. Resting my hands on the edge of the sink, I tried to control my shaking. Many deep breaths later, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and pushed him back screaming, “What the fuck just happened!? And where is my stuff?” I felt a sharp pain reach across my cheek as he slapped me.

   His blue eyes hooded he spat, “Keep those emotions in check dear! It was nothing. When I was caught last, I left him here. He must of died from his last dose of fear toxin. These things happen from time to time. And as for your stuff, don’t worry I have it in this room. I needed to make sure you didn’t have any weapons on you, and sure enough you did.” He didn’t show any remorse, but why should that surprise me. “Since you came back so soon, I’m assuming you are ready?”

   My voice had a stutter to it while I was still in shock. “S...s...su...sure.” I was still dumbfounded when he picked me up and carried me over to a chair. Zoning out as I heard metal clicking, I felt the pressure around my wrists and snapped back to reality. I tugged at the restraints panicking, “Is this necessary?” 

   He was bent over securing my ankles. “Yes it always is. It’s for your own protection. Once you are fully immersed in your fear, I can let you go and study your reaction freely. But first I need to do a simple test.” He pulled up a chair across from me and got close to my face. He stared at me, never blinking. His blue eyes haunting. “Focus on me. Listen to the sound of my voice. You feel tired, and your eyes are getting heavy. Each passing moment they get heavier, and heavier.” I could feel my eyes slowly fluttering shut. “I am in control. You will be calm, and when you open your eyes, you will answer every question I ask truthfully. When I am finished, I will snap my fingers and you will come back to reality.” He touched my shoulder. “Now open your eyes.” 

   I did so, and I felt nothing. It didn’t work. My eyes darted around the room and I caught a glimpse of interest in his face. Confused, I retorted, “Your wasting your time Crane.” He gave me a grin and jotted something down in his notebook.

   “Bravo. Hypnosis has no effect on you. Weak minded you are not.” The inflection of his voice sounded excited. “You truly are a special creature. Only ten percent of the population can withstand that.”

   I was a little bit relieved, “How many more hours do we have to go?”

   He looked down on his wrist. “Twenty one. Are you feeling tired my dear? If you are just let me know. I have many vials of stimulants waiting to be used. Don’t expect to get any sleep tonight.” He got up from his seat and let out a low laugh. “Let me finish preparing the doses. I’ll only be a couple minutes. Try and think happy thoughts.” The sound of clinking glass caught my attention. Not long after that, squeaking from an old cart came from across the room. It settled beside me containing a neat rows of syringes with a little bit of clear liquid in them. “I’m sure you can count. One per hour. Eighteen in all.”

   “Why not twenty one?” He took his seat back in front of me.

   “Because the last one is my most lethal. It requires more time. If you can survive it then you definitely deserve that money.” I tried to thrash around in the chair. “Do you have any requests before we get started?”

   My voice was loud and full of dread, “I thought I could trust you! They are right about you! You are a monster!” He jumped out of his chair and squeezed my neck with his hand. I couldn’t breath. His eyes grew darker as his grip grew tighter.

   “I’m no more of a monster than your boss! At least I can serve a purpose, and not just resort to senseless violence. And in the name of what!? His own ego?” He let go and his eyes lightened. I struggled to breath. “Don’t test me again child.” He reached over to the cart and took the first syringe in hand. “I hope your not afraid of needles.” He gave a sadistic chuckle. I felt a pinch, and anticipated something. “There we go! It will take a couple minutes to course through your system.” He looked at his watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Please feel free to comment, review, like, or favorite. I’m looking for any feedback you have on how I can improve the story. If you thought this was intense, just wait for part two!


	14. 24 hour fear part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC, with the exception of Magda, Jim, and Danny. Ok warning, this chapter and the next will be intense. Then again, any scene involving fear toxin should. So here is part two. Enjoy!

   “What if it doesn’t work?” I twitched in my seat nervously.

   “Well that’s why we have seventeen more, each of varying strength.” A wicked smile reached across his mouth. “Tonight I will push you to the edge.” The time went by. He checked my vitals and wrote every detail down. In the first hour I noticed that I felt hot. “Your tolerance must be high.” Syringe number two. Another hour, and another symptom. “Tell me how you feel?”

   “I feel warm, and my mouth is dry.” He felt my forehead. After jotting more things down he walked off and came back with a thermometer and a glass of water with a straw. The thermometer was shoved in my mouth, and he looked at his watch again. When he took it away he sounded a little annoyed.

   “Your getting a fever my dear. You body must be trying to fight it off.” He looked me over curiously, and put the straw to my lips. I drank nearly half the glass, he had to pull it away from me. “Are you on any medications I should know about?”

   “None.” I could feel the sweat dripping out of my pores.

   “Did they do anything to you at the warehouse? Expose you to anything out of the ordinary?”

   It clicked and I panted, “Yes. I passed out once and woke up in the medbay. Harley said they were pumping me with a green brew from Ivy. Something to help me tolerate the chemicals the Joker frequently uses.”

   When he spoke, he stared off into the distance, like he was talking outloud to himself, “If it was Ivy then it was herbal based. There is no use in skewing the data. We just have to continue at this pace and see what happens.” Then stared back down at me emotionless, “Thank you for telling the truth. This explains a lot.” Another prick, and another hour. My heart started to speed up, and the sweating got worse. My head started to pound, and I squinted my eyes.

   “You look like your in pain.” He seemed excited by that. “Tell me what you feel now.”

   “Sweating, thirst, headache and...my heart.” I trailed off. He retrieved a stethoscope and pressed it against my chest. 

   He smiled, “Tightening in the chest maybe? Looks like we are getting somewhere.” He shot me up again, and sat there with an air of anticipation surrounding him. ”With another couple injections you should be consumed. At that point I can let you roam.” 

   The headache was getting worse, and I couldn’t catch my breath, “It’s getting bright in here. Can I have more water?” He gave me the straw again and I finished the glass. My vision started to blur, and I started to panic. “Um I’m seeing double now.” He took out a small flashlight and tested my eyes.

   He sounded intrigued, “Your pupils are dilated. Sometimes fear induced blindness can happen, but don’t worry that’s usually just temporary.” He waited, and another shot. My eyes were worse and before it could register, I was stuck in complete darkness. My heart raced and I jerked around in my seat with violent spasms. I began to cry in low whimpers, then felt the cold metal of the stethoscope on my chest again.

   “My, my, you're not afraid of the dark are you?” His voice sounded sinister. All sense of time was lost. I only felt the pricks of those needles. Another, and another, and another. I started to see faces, and relive traumatic moments from my past. There were more painful squeaks coming from the back of my throat. 

   I saw my mother’s face as she knelt down in front me of and kissed me on the forehead. She was saying something, but I couldn’t hear her. I tried to read her lips.  _ You know mommy loves you. I have a special journey to go on, and I won’t be coming back. Remember you are always mommy’s special girl. _ My sobs must of been loud because Crane sounded intrigued. “What are you seeing?”

   My voice shook, “My. My mother. She was saying goodbye.” Then another memory. When Mrs.Watkins would lock the kids in the walk in refrigerator for disobeying. 

   A hand touched my arm, “Your getting goosebumps dear. Tell me, do you see anything?”

   I could feel it again, “The cold. It’s cold in the fridge. We were bad. We snuck things from the kitchen.” I began to shake all over. Then I felt pressure being relieved from my hands and feet. I felt like I was floating, then my back grew cold. 

   I felt  hot breath on my cheek, “Is there anything else?” 

   The cold lifted and was replaced by another memory. A different memory. A clear vision of Danny’s frowning face appeared. “Danny? Why are your things packed up?” I felt warm tears stain my cheek, and my heart began to hurt. It was a pressure, a squeezing feeling. “But you can’t leave!” I cried out, seeing him pass through a white lit door frame. I clutched my chest. 

   His voice uninspired, “Fear of loneliness? How juvenile.” I felt another prick.

   I was remembering the confrontation I had with Mrs. Watkins after Danny left the first time. I was in her office now pleading, “Why did you let him leave?” I felt my body tense up as I grew angry. My heart racing. I needed to get up, but when I tried my knees buckled and I hit the floor hard. I let out a scream of anger. “He won’t be safe with them! Bring him back!” That day I attacked her. Something in me snapped and I threw punches. Almost like hurting someone else would somehow bring him back. 

   “What did you do?” His voice sounded very curious.

   In panicked sobs, “I attacked her. I tried to make her bleed. I thought it would bring him back.” 

   His voice creeping, “Delusional teenage thoughts presented from...anger...or passion? Intriguing. You have a mean streak don’t you?” I felt a sharp pain in my other arm. My vision went black, and I was lost again. 

   Suddenly, I was in a room with someone sitting across from me. He started to speak, “How do you feel today?” I tried to respond, but nothing came out. I was only able to hear his side of the conversation. “You do know why you are here right?” Silence. “And what would you say triggered that reaction?” Eerie quiet. “Fear of what?” Dead Air. “Why would anger help?” I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. “We took a look at your records. Your mother. She committed suicide. Did you know she was sick before that?” He shuffled papers around, “Suffering from delusions. It was classified as shared psychotic disorder, but could of possibly been an undiagnosed residual schizophrenic disorder.” His eyes pierced my soul, “We might need to hold you for a couple more days. I hope you understand.” I screamed out dead air as my heart beat into oblivion. 

   Then nothing. 

   I might not even be breathing. 

   There was a sharp pain in my chest as a bright light abruptly appeared. My eyes focused as the world snapped back into view, while I gasping for air. Wheezing, I saw Crane on top of me with both slender hands around a big syringe that was still stuck in my chest. I blinked a couple more times, and he started to remove it, noticing I was conscious again. 

   His brown hair was soaked with sweat, as his blue eyes looked down upon me. “Are you with me? You went into cardiac arrest. I had to give you a shot of Epinephrine.” I laid still trying to focus on my breathing, my eyes shifting back and forth, looking into his. The look on his face was pure joy as he lifted me up and placed me back in the chair. I slumped over exhausted, so he used a leather strap to secure my shoulders. “Your screams were remarkable. Now tell me what you saw?”

   I short breaths, I tried to speak, “There was a doctor. My anger. My mother. Was a schizo.” My breath finally regulated. “After that attack they kept me at the facility and tested me. They never told me the result, but they allowed me to go back to the orphanage.”

   His eyes were deep in thought, “So I am to deduce that, you fear your inner rage coming out again. Maybe you fear that you will end up like your mother? With some sort of mental illness.” He quickly jotted everything down then got up and went to the sink. He came back with another glass full of water. Shoving it in my face, he told me to drink.

   Once I had finished the glass I spoke again. “But I’m not like her. They would have told me.”

   He took the glass away, and sat down across from me. “Do you remember anything about her interactions with you? I know you were young, but is there anything?”

   I closed my eyes trying to think, “She would talk a lot. I always thought it was to me, but sometimes she made no sense.” I opened my eyes with confusion, “The day she left me at the orphanage, she said she was going on a journey. When I was older, I stupidly thought that meant she was taking a journey of self discovery. Then that doctor told me later she had commited suicide.”

   He cocked an eyebrow, “And you’ve never heard voices in your head, right?”

   “No, never.” I said tears welling in my eyes.

   His voice turned professional, “At your current age it is hard to tell. There are five kinds, and by the way it sounds, your mother may of had Residual Schizophrenia. Delusions that come and go, but ultimately all motivation to live ceases to be.” He got up and sounded annoyed, “Now that we’ve gotten that out of the way.” He proceeded to strap my hands back down. As I began to panic, I tried to kick him with my freed legs. He grabbed onto the tops of both my thighs and held them in place. Looking down at me maniacally, “Now, now. I know you can’t tell what time it is.” His tone went high, “It is a brand new day! But you still have eight more doses and ten more hours to go.” He strapped down my ankles, then parted my legs and stood between them. He leaned over reaching for another syringe from the cart. “Let's give those arms a rest.” He stepped back leaning down, with one hand on my thigh and the needle in the other. “Maybe we should finish with using an area a little less noticeable.” He stuck the needle into my inner thigh, and I let out a tiny yelp of pain. 

   He closed my legs, and sat down again. Leaning in he wiped the tears from my face. “I hope you have some more deep seated fears. You’ve been a disappointment so far.” He wiped the loose hair away from my face, “The only other two people to let me down so much were Ivy and the Joker. Nothing I make ever seems to work on them. Fate is a cruel mistress.” 

   My heart started to race again, eyes darting back and forth. A shadow of a man crept up behind Crane. Disappearing. Reappearing. Disappearing again. Suddenly he reappeared with a knife to Crane’s throat. Then a slice. Crane went limp in his chair with blood everywhere. I closed my eyes and screamed. When I opened them again, I was confused. No blood, just Dr. Crane with a smile on his face. Frustrated, I snapped, “Didn’t you see him? He was there. Behind you! He killed you!”

  He let out a chuckle. “Seems like this dose was working faster. Who is it you saw?” The curiosity never left his face. He went back to the cart and grabbed two needles this time.

   I seethed, “It was Zsasz. Victor Zsasz.”

   Snickering he reached between my thighs, “Dead girl walking? Is that right? He wasn’t quiet that day.” He pricked me two more times. “Let’s skip ahead and intensify the experience.” My senses became heightened instantly. It sounded like he was everywhere, his voice echoing. Dr. Crane got up and started wondering around the room. He made me nervous, I tried to look behind me, but froze when I felt hot breath on my neck.  _ This wasn’t real. It isn’t real. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: As you can tell, this whole thing turned into a monster of a plot. It will conclude in a third part, I swear. Please feel free to comment, review, like, or favorite.


	15. 24 hour fear part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC, with the exception of Magda, Jim, and Danny. I swear this is the final part, and sorry if it seems short. I’m sure I’ll end up revising it some other day Enjoy!

   The voice was fading in and out. “What’s wrong girl? Can’t stand being another scar on my skin?” Half like Zsasz and half like Crane. I could hear him sniffing my hair, and felt a hand brush over my cut. A figure stepped in front of me that had his head covered in a burlap sack, with a noose around his neck.

   I pleaded with a shaking voice, “Bring Dr. Crane back!” 

   The room blurred with Zsasz and Scarecrow melding into one person. He stepped closer. “Crane is a little preoccupied right now. He bid me to come out and play.” He looked towards the cart, and sounded disappointed. “Awww. Only five more doses to go? He should of let me out sooner.” His face flashed as Zsasz as he stopped in front of me. I struggled in my seat, feeling the straps biting into my skin. This time I shot him an angry glance. His face flashed back to Scarecrow, “Not scared anymore? What a pity.” 

   I spat in his face, “If I had my knife you’d be dead!”

   I heard a growl but couldn’t see his displeasure, only the sewn up mouth of his mask. His hands reaching behind his back as he pulled it out. My knife. “How did you scream that night!” He stuck the tip of it at the top of my cut and pressed down. I let out a wail of pain as he reopened the wound. He took it slow. The pain hurt worse than before, and my heaving cries played for his enjoyment. Half way down he dropped the knife, and got two more syringes from the cart. He plunged them into both sides of my neck and threw them away.

   “Give into the fear!” His face disappeared, and I heard Zsasz behind me again. I could feel everything. The knife to the throat, the cut to the jugular. A stab to the chest. A slit of the stomach. My mind thought of every way he could possible cut me. All the pain I felt must of overloaded my senses because at one point I blacked out. 

   I woke up again with a gasp. My eyes darted around the room, but I saw no one. I couldn’t help it. I began to cry. I had never felt so hopeless in my life. So broken down. From the side I heard a door swing open. Footsteps stopped beside me and I turned to look up. Dr. Crane was back. He held a sterile pad with some sort of ointment on it. He placed it over the open wound. “You were out for a couple hours this time. There are two choices to be made. We stop now, and your cut short by six thousand. Or I can inject you with the last three all at once and we see what happens. It’s your choice.” 

   My voice had grown hoarse from all the screams. In my defeated state I pleaded with him. “Just let me die. Don’t let him kill me. Just let me die here.” 

   He bent down in front of me and placed the bandage on my chest. He covered all sides with medical tape and looked at me with scorn. “I had more faith in you dear. You’ve miraculously made it this far. Death doesn’t seem to suit you.” As he got up a wide sneer took over his face. He took all three syringes in his hand, and jammed them into my leg. My gruff yell echoed off the walls. “Time to finish what we started!” This time instead of leaving me tied down, he unlocked my restraints early. He must of known that for the moment, I was too exhausted to attack him. He whispered in my ear, “If you thought the agony last time felt real enough, then just wait for it now.” He squeezed both of my wrists tightly. “I’m giving you the tools to face your fears. Use them!” I was a little confused. He pushed away from me, and made his way to the door. When on the other side he began to stare intently. 

   After a couple more minutes, my senses intensified again. I felt paranoid. I heard noise behind me and jumped from my chair. Once again there he was. My mind told me he wasn’t there, but my body didn’t believe it. Zsasz stood there armed with a knife. His bare chest fully showing the body count of his victims. It had to be in the hundreds. He slowly sauntered over towards me. When I looked around the room I saw my knife still laying on the floor. Instinctively I picked it up and took a low stance.  _ Face your fears. _

   He shifted his knife from hand to hand. I decided to pounce on him. When I did, I took a painful fall. He had disappeared. Still clutching my knife I got up on my knees. Then I felt cold steel on my neck, and my heart raced.  _ He isn’t there. _ Then I heard him whisper, “I know what your thinking. If I wasn’t real then why can you feel this.” I could feel him slicing open my throat. I dropped my knife and gasped for air. Looking down at my hands I saw my blood pooling around me.

   The pain felt real, but there was no warmth from the blood. I could never forget that feeling. When I killed Phil. Picking up my blade again, I turned and stabbed him in the foot. He let out a yowl of pain, as I heard my knife clatter on the ground. I got up and head butted him, falling back down in a daze, my head began to hurt. I could see he had a bloody nose now. Picking up my knife again, I swung at him wildly. He was down on the ground, and I could take full advantage of it. It felt like he was weakened, and that he couldn’t throw me off of him. My mind told me I was sinking through him, but my vision didn’t care. With each stab I let out a yell of pure anger. His chest was covered in blood, but I couldn’t stop. My hands were covered in blood, but I didn’t stop. A voice rang in my ear.  _ “Red looks good on you.”  _  And then I noticed, Zsasz wasn’t moving. The glassy eyed look of death washed over his face, and I paused. Confused, I felt nothing now.

   I heard the door open, and Crane came back through. With darkened eyes he grabbed the knife from me, and kicked me in the chest. It knocked the wind out of me, as he picked me up and carried me back to that room with the cot. Laying me down he removed a syringe from his pocket. “A sedative my dear.” He pricked my inner thigh and smiled. “You put on a good show. I have a feeling you were my greatest breakthrough yet.” My eyes felt heavy, feeling the weight of a blanket on my chest. “Get some rest, and the dear Doctor will have your money waiting for you.” I passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Please feel free to comment, review, like, or favorite. I’m looking for any feedback you have on how I can improve the story. Things get back to normal next time, I swear.


	16. Arkham Breakout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC, with the exception of Magda, Jim, and Danny. I hope everyone liked my last 3 segments. I’ll throw in some more thrills soon.

   I woke up and there wasn’t any light. I instinctively thrashed around, and a bunch of cardboard that was covering me flew off.  _ Where was I? _ My hands felt over my body.  _ My clothes. That bastard dressed me. _ My body got chills, and I looked around. This was definitely somewhere in Crime Alley. While taking in my surroundings I noticed a briefcase beside me. I opened it and it had a bunch of cash in it. I exclaimed rather silently, “Shit! He kept his promise.” I closed it, then noticed my backpack. I reached for it and felt a shooting pain coming from my arms, but ignored it, frantically searching it to make sure everything was there. I checked my boot, and sure enough my knife was there too. I turned my attention to finding out where he actually dropped me off. 

   I put on my backpack with sore arms and held the briefcase against my chest tightly.  _ It’s risky carrying this much cash. _ I noticed some green grass across the street. It was actually part of Sheldon Park. I continued my way north towards Amusement Mile. Last time, I stayed towards the beginning of the pier, but this time I needed to go deeper in. Every five minutes of walking the state of the pier became more and more decrepit. Most of this place was abandoned. I heard that there were a couple bad storms that caused major damage to most of this area. Everything felt damp and gloomy.  _ No wonder he told me to invest here. _ At the end there was what looked like a club. As I got closer I was able to read the broken sign.  _ Gotham City Olympus. _

   I put all my weight against the door to push it open. The inside was enormous. Everything was wet and molded from flooding, but other than that it was a good start. I spent the day cleaning it up. There was no use in calling it a hideout, if it couldn’t function as one. This nightclub was well built. It had a huge bar, stage for performances, seperate room for gambling, a basement with a kitchen, and many rooms on the upper floor. After opening as many windows as possible to air out the place, I searched the bar for any form of alcohol. I located a bottle of gin. Not my thing, but after the hellish day with Crane, I needed something strong to lull me to sleep. I curled up on the bar counter and drank until I passed out.

   I was woken up with a hand slamming on the counter-top. I pushed the bottle away in a stupor and fell to the ground. When I got up and peered over the bar, my eyes were met with Jim’s. “Celebrating early kid?” He smiled at me and chuckled. My eyes got wide when I noticed he was carrying a six foot pine under his right arm.

   “What’s with that?” I pointed a finger towards it.

   “Do you even know what day it is?” He put it on the ground, and came around the bar towards me. Placing me up on a stool, he got a better look at my eyes. “Your eyes are bloodshot. Did you get any sleep?”

   “Last night a little yes, with the help of a guy named Gin. The night before that, none at all.”

   He looked over to the case. “How much is in there?”

   I gave him a laugh, “I’m hoping twenty-five thousand. Maybe you should count it to make sure.”

   He opened the case and confirmed the amount. “How did you get that much?”

   Still feeling a bit drunk, I gave him a crazed look and laughed. “I donated my body to science!”

   He grabbed me up in his arms, and carried me up the stairs. “Ok kid. I don’t think I want to know what your talking about. But I do know that you need more sleep.” He found the first available room, and threw me onto the musty mattress. “Don’t worry I’ll finish cleaning up the place.” He shut the door behind him, and I fell asleep again. 

   I had no clue how long I was out for, but I woke up to the wet nose of a...dog? Someone flung open the window in the room and let in what little light was showing outside.

   “Mornin’ honey!” It was Harley. The wet nose that was poking my face belonged to what looked like a wolf. But the ears were wrong and the color was off. I sat up and it licked my face eagerly. “Lou get off her!” She shooed the pet away. “Sorry about that. They act more friendly towards the women than men. Just ask Jim.” She chuckled. “He’s been bitten more than once.” She whistled and the two of them came over to her. She bent down in front of them and gave each a hug. “My babies!”

    I interrupted her moment of affection, “So what are they?”

   “Hyena’s silly! Lou has the spot around his eye, and Bud has the black hind legs.”

   I gave her a questioning look, “And why didn’t I see them before?”

   “I kept them in the basement at the other place.” She frowned, “It wasn’t a safe location to let them roam around.”

   “So every time you get caught. What happens to them?”

   “They get sent back to the zoo, and mommy has to break them out!” She petted them tenderly on their heads, and they let out an odd half cackle. She came over to me and pulled me out of bed. “I saw how busy you and Jim had been with cleaning up the place. You did good honey!” She squeezed my jaw with her hand, and inspected my face. With a tinge of disgust in her voice, “I need you to freshen up and meet us down stairs soon. We need to discuss the next step.” She let go of my jaw.

   “And what’s that?” I was very confused.

   “To break Mr. J out of Arkham silly!” She skipped away with her pets in tow. 

   I took my time finding the bathroom. When I got in I noticed how dusty everything was. I turned to knob of the shower and to my surprise there was a steady stream of luke warm water coming out. I undressed and stepped in. There was no soap, so I focused on examining my body and memorizing where each pin hole and bruise was. I felt the cut on my chest, it had scabbed over. After awhile I felt clean enough, got out, and went downstairs. My mouth dropped at how much the place had changed. Jim had outdone himself. No dust or dirt. Everything was as clean as you could get it. It stilled looked essentially like an old 80’s strip club, but it worked. I arrived through the second set of doors that held the gambling area. Jim and Harley were huddled around a table going over maps.

   “Ok. I’m here. What’s the plan?” I leaned against the table and looked over the papers.

   Harley explained. “Puddin’ sent me a message yesterday. They have him in solitary right now.” She pointed to a path on the map. “If we can impersonate some doctors then we can go in quietly and get him out.”

   “Sounds almost too easy. We dress up like doctors to get in. Then we find him, but how do we get him out?”

   “Easy hun. We have Jim park the van here.” She pointed to the back of block C. “The cells for solitary are there. We use some acid to break down the padding on the walls, then use an explosive to crumble the concrete. Easy peasy!”

   “So how thick is that concrete?” I raised an eyebrow.

  “It should be about a foot and a half thick. They tack on an extra six inches every time we break down a wall.” She gave a laugh snort.

   Questioningly I asked, “Ok. It sounds like you know what your doing. When are we doing this?”

   A wide grin turned up on her face and she yelled rather loudly. “Tonight! I told him we would be able to celebrate Christmas together!”

   I turned away and rolled my eyes. “Ok. Then I guess we meet back here in a couple hours and leave?” She took my hand and swung me around.

   “Yup. That’s the plan! But first we both need to look the part. Come with me! To the costume collection!” She pulled me behind her as we ran up the staircase and to one of the empty rooms. She opened the door and to my surprise, the whole room was packed with rolling carts of clothes.

   I was astounded. “Is this what you spend your money on?” 

   She gave me a wink “Sure thing kid. You can be whatever or whoever you want! As long as you have the outfit.” We took our time looking through everything. It was more like wasting time, but it helped to get my mind off of last night. We settled on a matching set of long white doctors coats, with black pencil skirts and purple button down tops. Everything fit her fine, but my clothes were a bit tight. My curves didn't exactly help me right now. We changed, then she opened up the closet in the corner of the room. It was filled with shoes. “No boots girlie. You need something more professional.” She tossed me a pair of red heels, but I gave them back.

   “Oh no. I can’t wear those. I’ll be a burden. Please tell me you have a pair of flats?” She handed me a pair of black and white checkered ones. I was impressed. “Very cute.” She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

   “Let’s go get em!” She ran back down stairs as I tried to keep up. Jim was already in the van outside. When we got to Arkham she handed me a doctors bag. “Here you go my assistant! This contains the acid and explosives we need. Guard it with your life!” She handed me a badge. It said “Intern” on it with no picture. My name was to be Ruby Jones. I attached it to my coat. We got out and Jim pulled around back. I held the bag in front of me with both hands innocently. When we entered she flashed her badge and we were through door number one. This led us to the hallway I remembered from before. The glass rooms that held the rogues on display. Harley was distracted and quickly ran up to one. She put her hand up against the glass as a woman with light green tinted skin and red hair approached. I turned around to keep watch as I heard their conversation.

  “Hey Ivy your still in here?”

   Ivy’s voice was smooth and sensuous. “Yes dear. But no worries I’ll be out soon. I always am. This artificial fluorescent lighting can’t keep me alive forever. They will have to move me sometime. Then good old mother nature can help me escape.” I heard the squeaking of her hand gliding across the clean glass getting closer to me. “And who might this be?”

  “Oh. This is eight, I mean...Her name is Magda. She was knocked out when you saw her last. You gave her your special green brew remember?”

   “The orphan. Yes I remember. Turn around darling and let me see your face.” I did what she asked. “What a gorgeous young lady you are. Have you noticed any changes in your body?” I raised an eyebrow and said nothing. She must of read my cluelessness because she gave a laugh. “You might have a tolerance to most toxins now, but I slipped a little something special in there as well.” She gave me a carnal smile. “I gave you a boost to your natural pheromones.”

   Harley sounded surprised. “No way! You bad girl you. I thought there was something different about it. The mix seemed thicker than usual.”

   “Yes. I hope you can use it to your advantage, but don't worry it won't last forever. Unless you keep injecting yourself. It will work its way through your system eventually. You might not have my poison lips, but you can sure have my ability to seduce.” She blew me a kiss, and gave me a wink before walking back to her bunk. For some reason I looked down at my hands, almost like I knew what she was talking about, then blushed.  _ I hope that didn’t effect Robin. _

   Harley turned to me. “I think we need to get going.” She faced the glass one more time. “Bye Red! I’m sure we will see you soon.” As we continued down the hallway I noticed Dr. Crane’s cell was still empty. A little shiver came over me. At the end of the hallway we turned left and passed through another set of doors. This time we were stopped by a gentleman in an orderlie’s attire. He checked our badges, but didn’t let us through.

   “Harleen Quinzel? You sound familiar, haven't I seen you here before?”

   She removed her glasses. “Oh honey I’ve been here before.” She gave him a smirk then with one quick sweep, took his legs out from under him. With a quick punch to the face, he would be out for awhile. “We need to speed this up.” She ran down the hallway and I followed. Making a right, there was another set of doors. “This should be it.” We took time to catch our breath, and walked through. There was only one guard in solitary. Before we reached him she whispered to me, “There is a rope in the bag. Hang back a minute.” She approached him with a flirty walk. I couldn’t hear the conversation, but she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She walked behind him and slid off her heels. The guy closed his eyes, and she gave him a sudden kick to the back. He slammed against a wall and she removed his walkie talkie from his shoulder, then grabbed his handgun. Holding it to his head she motioned for me to come over. “Tie him up.” I retrieved the rope from the bag, and tied his hands behind his back tightly. She threw the gun at me and I caught it.

   Taking the bag from me she rifled through it and pulled out a jar, then a thin metal rod. She dipped it in the jar and then stuck it in the keyhole of door C10. There was a noticeable popping and hissing sound. She used the rod as a makeshift handle to open the door, and once removed, the rod dripped with the eaten away metal from the door. She stepped inside and let out a scream of joy, while I heard a sour tone say, “What took you so long?”

   I approached the room slowly. She was bent down behind him untying his straight jacket. He looked up a little confused. “Harl, we have company.” I noticed his nose was taped up and he had bruising near his eyes. I picked up the medical bag with one hand, and clutched the handgun in the other.

   “Yeah, its eight! She came through with the money, and the hideout.” I took that as a good sign, and stepped in, placing the medical bag on the floor. Tucking the gun in the waistband of my skirt, I gave him a smile.

   He didn’t sound pleased, but wasn’t angry either. He just glared at me. “Indeed. I’m wondering how.” My smile faded, and I got back to business taking everything out of the bag and staging it on the floor. He got up and took off the jacket while Harley worked on the walls. While she was completely engrossed with the situation at hand, he walked over and leaned against the wall beside me. In an annoyed tone, “I’m sure you can tell that you broke my nose.”

   I said with confidence, “And I’ll do it again. If I need to.” He didn’t liked my answer because I felt a hand grab me by the arm.  

   Jerking me closer towards him, he asked inquiringly, “So tell me. How DID you get the money?” 

   I looked up at him with anger in my eyes, “Just ask Crane.” He let go of me and chuckled.

   “Now you're a risk taker?” His laughing continued for a minute, then suddenly stopped. “Shame. I guess I can’t use him as an idle threat anymore.” He patted me on the head, which made me angrier. I took a couple steps away from him. We both heard Harley scream, “Fire in the hole!” and covered our ears. Dust and debris flew everywhere. Everyone present had a coughing fit. When the dust cleared we ran out to the truck. I got into the back with our escapee, with Harley taking the passenger side. Jim drove off with squealing tires. I had to hold on to the bed of the van so I didn’t slide around, and the gun came free from my waist. I scrambled to grab it, but his foot crushed my hand. “I’ll take that.”

   I shot him an angry glance, “What you don’t trust me?”

   “No. Not just yet.” He grabbed the gun, and held onto it for the rest of the trip. No other words were spoken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Please feel free to comment, review, like, or favorite. I’m looking for any feedback you have on how I can improve the story. Thanks for reading!


	17. The Jokes on You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC, with the exception of Magda, Jim, and Danny. I thought it was time to throw in a little humor. Hope you like the Joke, I heard it over a decade ago. Now for most of this I can’t take credit. I lifted some content, in shorthand, from The Killing Joke and Batman: The Man Who Laughs. I highly recommend reading both. Once again, a big chunk of content came from those comics. Enjoy!

   The van came to a stop and she opened the back doors. “Honey we’re home!” He paid no attention to her, and just made his way to the hideout. I slipped out the back, and followed everyone inside. While they wondered around the place, I snuck upstairs to change clothes. When I came back downstairs I noticed the Christmas tree Jim had brought was fully lit in the middle of the room. Harley was sitting front of it in admiring the lights and singing. Jim was behind the bar preparing drinks. The Joker was dressed in an ugly Christmas sweater and jeans sulking in the corner. I laughed to myself. _ The sweater must of been her idea. _

   I approached the bar and snatched a drink from the counter. Jim grabbed my hand. “No, no. None for you. I think you’ve had enough today.” I flashed him the innocent eyes.

   “But it’s Christmas! Pretty please?” He let go of my hand and gave a growl.

   “Sure kid. Drink till you get sick. Why should I care.” I took my drink and sat on the stage located at the far end of the room. It wasn’t big, and the wood was buckling from moisture. The red velvet curtains were bunched at each end of the stage, and in front of it were a few broken chairs that were leftover. I sipped my drink slowly and zoned out. I suddenly heard hands slap the top of the stage.

   “Ok kid. You’ve made it this far. Tell me a joke.” He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

   I looked at him perplexed. “What?” I sat my drink down and he walked closer to me.

   “Stand up in the middle there and tell me a joke.” He took a seat in the front row and crossed his arms. 

   “I don’t know any jokes.” He started to get annoyed.

   In a harsh tone, “If you’re going to be a part of this family you need to show that you have a least a little humor in you. You’ll make me look bad if you don’t.”

   Nervously I stated, “Ok. I get it. This is one of those gun to your head scenarios. But not literally.” I cocked my head to the side and shot him a half smile. “ Please don’t use that gun.” This amused him a bit.

   “We’re gettin there kid. So tell me a joke.” He rested his hand on his waist near the gun.

   “Ok. Ok. There is this one joke.” I cleared my throat. “There's a bar on top of a really high building and it's pretty windy outside. A guy walks in and has some drinks, and is there for a long time. Another guy comes and sits next to him. The first guy, who has been there for awhile looks at the man and says to him, "You know there is a nice breeze outside, and if you jump out it will blow you right back in." The second guy tells him to prove it. So the first guy jumps out the window and comes soaring back in. The second guy asks him to do it one more time. So, the first guy jumps out and the breeze carries him right back to the bar. At this point the second guy is starting to believe him and decides he needs to try this for himself. He pounds back his drink and jumps out the window.” I take a dramatic pause. “ falling to his death. The bartender turns to the first guy and says, "Superman, your an asshole when your drunk!" I finish waiting for any sort of reaction from the clown.

   There was silence in the room, and then he started cackling loudly. He couldn’t stop for a couple minutes which prompted Harley and Jim to come over wondering what was going on. I sat back down on the edge of the stage again and finished my drink feeling relieved.  _ That was a close one. _ When he finally stopped laughing,  he wiped a tear from his eye. “Ok. That was good. I think you’ll fit in just fine!” After hearing that, Harley ran up on stage and hugged me, knocking the empty glass from my hand. Jim was quick enough to catch it, and shot me a stern look. 

   The Joker got up from his seat and stretched his legs. “Well I don’t know about you, but I think I will head to bed early. We will have a busy day gathering goods and people tomorrow. Eight, thanks for the money, and I’ll be sure to tell Crane “thank you” the next time I see him.” He disappeared upstairs.

   I jumped down from the stage and figured I’d turn in as well. Before my foot even hit the first step, Jim pulled me aside. “Did he say Crane? Dr. Crane?”

   I couldn’t look him in the eyes. “Yes. That Crane.” I didn’t want to hide anything from Jim so I just told him. “The short version is that I let him have a no-holds-barred session with me for twenty-four hours in exchange for the cash.” 

   He looked at me stunned, “Good God kid! No wonder you were drinking. How the fuck did you survive?”

   “A little luck, and I fully faced one of my fears. I may have been his first successfully treated patient. I’m not completely sure, but he seemed happy about it.” His expression fell back to normal after hearing that.

   “Well go get some sleep kid. I’ll see you in the morning.” He started shoving me up the stairwell. When I got to the room I collapsed onto the mattress. There was a cold breeze in the room. When I opened my eyes I saw a shadow move from the corner. I jumped up, and a black silhouette advanced towards me. Pure instinct made me put a hand on the top of my boot.

   “I wouldn’t do that.” The gravelly voice warned. His gloved hand reached out and caught mine. I spread out my fingers and slowly put my hands up to let him know I wasn’t going to fight him. I sat in silence.

   “What have you been up too?” He demanded.

   “Staying alive.” I said while gritting through my teeth. “Why do you need my help again?” 

   He gave a low growl.“Robin couldn’t find you. He spent the whole night looking for you, even after I told him to leave you alone. Don’t mess with that poor kid’s head. Did you get him that money?”

   “Yes I did, but it came at a price.” I got up and went to the window. I rolled up my sleeves and put out my arms towards the moonlight. “Do you understand, Mr. World’s greatest detective?” He came over and looked down. The bruising had spread from the injection sites. A patch three inches grew from either side showing hues of purple and yellow. My arms were sore and slightly swollen, but I had to bare it.

   He growled, “But was it worth it?”

   It took me awhile to speak. “I’m really not sure.” I rolled my sleeves back down. He turned back towards the bed and took something out from underneath his cape. Tossing it on the bed he gave me a warning.

   “This partnership ends now. Before you get in too deep, I suggest taking a look at those. Consider it a parting gift for your participation. It’s a copy from my own personal collection.” Before I could thank him he had disappeared. I closed the window,and got the flashlight out of my backpack. It was a case file. 

 

The tab read:  _ Jack Napier AKA The Joker _ . 

Status:  _ Deceased age 26 _ . 

Cause of death:  _ Accidental Drowning. _

Place of Death:  _ Monarch Playing Card Company _ .  

Occupation:  _ Lab Assistant for A.C.E. Chemicals; One time gun for hire. _

Background:  _ Person(s) only known as “Jack” was a lab assistant for A.C.E. Chemicals for three years. Failed Comedian. Family consisting of pregnant wife only. Quit job for fast cash; hired to Maroni Crime Family. Reluctantly took alias of Red Hood as distraction in robbery of Monarch Playing Card Company. Upon arriving at the scene, multiple assailants with guns took fire. A scuffle ensued; “Jack” was pushed over balcony into vat of chemicals; Other assailants arrested. Jack’s body was never recovered; ruled accidental drowning.  _

Additional notes: _ Three months later, investigation into a building filled with mutilated corpses, and each had died smiling. Later that night a news anchor parishes after uncontrollable fit of laughing on camera. Unknown person makes threat against Henry Claridge’s life on camera. Gordon’s men protect him but Clarridge parishes at his home suddenly, just like the news anchor. I ran a test on Claridge’s blood. I was able to deduce that it was a time released poison that killed him. Unknown person once again makes an announcement over the television targeting Jay Wilde. I contact Gordon about the results and urge him to test Wilde’s blood. Nothing came up.  _

_ The news had started naming the unknown person only as “The Joker”. Just before midnight Joker infiltrated the estate with smoke bombs, and grazed Wilde with a poisoned bullet that killed him within minutes. Before fleeing the scene, I had planted a tracking device on him. The next day, this led me to an abandoned Survey and Planning building with old maps of the old reservoir bypass system strewn about. I did my own investigation during the day while in disguise. My reports led to ex employees of A.C.E. chemicals claiming to have patches of bleached skin, and one who was bold enough to stick a whole arm in a vat finding out his arm hair had turned green. Possible connection to Red Hood and The Joker. _

_ Joker was ultimately going to poison Gotham’s water supply. His plan was to punish the elite of Gotham who had contributed most to A.C.E., then take the whole city down with him. His level of intellect is genius, but what seems to drive him the most is hate. I foiled his plan, but since that day he has remained my greatest enemy. Nothing gets in his way, but I am convinced that I am his soul purpose for living. I made him by accident. _

    I was stunned. I couldn’t hold into this file. If he found it, I’m not sure what would happen. Or do I confront him about it? Would he even be able to recall anything from his past? I decided to keep the file  in my backpack until I could find a way to burn it. I put my flashlight away and tried to get some sleep. That didn’t come easy. I had dreams about Zsasz, Crane, and Robin. I had to kill Zsasz or at least scare him away the next time I saw him. If Crane showed his face here, which was very likely, I would need to avoid him. As for Robin, I needed to find him somehow, and let him know I’m alright. There were things I needed to explain. To clear up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope I don’t get too much hate mail for this, but I thought it was time to throw in an origin for Joker. Just so you know which one I’m using and why please google “Three Jokers”. Because it's a crazy comic world. I hope you understand. Thanks for reading!


	18. Hidden Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC, with the exception of Magda, Jim, and Danny. Everyone who is still sticking with me, Thank you!

   The next morning I went downstairs. It was oddly quiet. I took a lap around the hideout, and found my way into the double doors leading to the old casino. The only person that was there was the Joker. He had a pile of papers spread across an empty table. I approached cautiously, but he must of heard me . Without even looking uphe began, “Good morning Magda my dear. In case you're wondering, Harley is taking the boys out for a stroll, and Jim will be back with breakfast. So this is a good opportunity for us to do some...bonding.” He turned and met my eyes with a mischievous grin. I stepped towards the table, but kept a comfortable distance. “Since you’ve made such a sacrifice recently, I think it's time we laid down some ground rules.”

   This annoyed me a little and I sarcastically replied, “Rules? Wow I’ve never heard of those before.”

   He turned and shot me a fuming glance, then continued. “First, you have freedom to go anywhere. But don’t think about skipping out of town. I have eyes and ears everywhere. You would not believe how many people owe me favors.” His smile turned up at each end of his mouth. “Second, no double crosses. I will always rule the roost, so to say. In my absence however Jim is next then Harley. In time, if things continue to do well, then you’ll be third.” 

   I gave him a confused look. “Why not Harley next, then Jim?” He slapped his hands on the table and laughed hard.

   “Well if you must know. Her schemes haven’t proven to be worth anything. She only seems to be good for loyalty and love. Poor girl, she isn’t even that great of a cook.” That smile of his turned into a smirk and he continued. “Jim...well...he has been here since almost the beginning. I’ve known him longer than her. He’s the best bodyguard a man could ever ask for. Ten years of beatings, stints in prison...and the killing! O the way he kills is just brilliant!” His booming praise turned into a big sigh. “That man might outlive me. But you see my point.” I shook my head yes. “Third, no secrets, just truth. Whoever is careless with the truth in small matters cannot be trusted with important matters.” He beamed, “And finally fourth, don’t forget to have fun! There's no fear when you're having fun! Don’t tell Crane that or he might be out of a job.” The smile returned fully to his face. “Live by these simple rules and everything will go smoothly.”

   I unenthusiastically replied, “Ok. Good to know. I think I’ll be going now.” I turned but before I could get anywhere he grabbed my arm. I flinched in pain as I turned around. He took hold of my sleeve and pushed it up. When he looked down his voice got low.

   “He did a number on you didn’t he?” He let go of me and I didn’t say anything. “I hope I don’t need to label you as damaged goods after this.” I shook my head no as I pushed my sleeve back down. The charm snuck back into his voice. “That’s good. Now off you go, but don’t be long! We need to go back to the old hideout and scrape together what’s left from there. No need for products to go to waste. Toodles!” I walked out of the room as Jim was coming back. I’m not sure how, but he must of read me. In passing he handed me a bagel without a word. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   When I made it outside to the pier, the day was dark and gloomy. Honestly the sun never seemed to shine in this town, or if it did it was on days few and far between. I found an old bench and sat down. Eating my bagel in peace, I was deep in thought.  _ Going back to the hideout. This gives me a chance to snoop around.  _ My arms began to ache in the cold weather.  _ I need some medical attention. Maybe I should go see that Dr. Leslie Thompkins. Better yet, maybe there are some leftover drugs in that medbay. I could try and sell them to her. I really need to save up some money. _ My concentration was interrupted when I heard some odd animal noises. It was a cackling, then I saw Harley come up the boardwalk with the hyenas. One broke loose and ran up to me. It was Lou, the spot around his eye shown on what I assumed was a happy face. At least for a hyena. He smelled my food. I tore off a piece and threw it on the ground. After gobbling it up he nudged my arm. I petted his long mane until he looked satisfied. Harley wasn’t far behind, Bud was pulling her towards me with some force.

   “Sorry about that. These guys must be hungry.” She grabbed Lou by his mane and stared him down, I guess to assert dominance, then gave him a hug. She let them both walk around freely and took a seat beside me. “So what are you doing out here?”

   “I just needed time to think. The past couple days have been crazy.”

   “Yeah, I can understand.” Her tone took a solemn note. “You know I’m feeling pretty responsible for everything.” 

   “But none of this is your fault.” I tried to reassure her.

   “But it is. I told J I wanted someone, and he tends to deliver on most promises. I was very surprised he found someone so young though. But because your so young, I’m feeling guilty for getting you in this mess. This isn’t the life for you.” She looked at me kindly, and pulled me in closer with an arm around my shoulder. “Do you have any plans? Any dreams for the future?” I kept my head down.

   “Not really.” I gave a little laugh. “When I was in the orphanage the plan was to run away. To leave this city with...someone.”

   Her voice sounded enthusiastic. “Was that someone a guy?”

   “Yes, but.” She cut me off.

   “And did he love you?” Her excitement was growing.

   “You know. That’s a bit complicated. I guess yes, but right now the situation isn’t right.”

   “If he loves you, he will always come back to you.” She swooned as she said this.

   “That is not my situation. Are you referring to your relationship?” I questioned.

   She shook her head, “Yup. I might mess up sometimes and get kicked to the curb, but he always comes back for me.” The air of love never left her voice.

   I sounded a bit disapproving, “That doesn’t sound right. Where do you go when he kicks you out?”

   Sighing heavily, “Ivy has always been there for me. Her hate towards men seems to make her take pity on me.”

   “She can’t be your only friend. Right?”

   She let out another sigh, “Selina too.”

   I scrunched my eyebrows, “Who?”

   “Catwoman. Her and Ivy are the only ones I have. Well there is you now.” She hugged me closer.

   “Yeah. Your right. Your my only friend right now. Well you and maybe Jim, but he has an odd way of showing it.” 

   She gave a giggle. “Jim is the best! He has more sanity than the rest, and boy can he fight. You could never ask for a more loyal guy.”

   “What’s his story anyway?” I was genuinely curious.

   She cocked her head to the side. “Dear, that’s not for me to tell. Maybe you could ask him sometime.” She got up and whistled for the boys. They came running back, yipping all the way. “Come on. It’s time to get back. These guys need a feeding, and I’m sure we will be off to the abandoned hideout soon.” I got up and walked with her back to the club.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   When we arrived, it looked like everyone was ready. Jim had a plain white shirt under his leather jacket, and wore an old pair of jeans. Joker was finishing his ensemble by hiding some throwing knives in the inside of his long dark purple trench coat. Harley took the hyena’s to the gambling room and locked them in. She announced, “Let me just get my coat and I’ll be ready.” I followed her upstairs, got my coat out and put on my backpack. When we went back downstairs, they were already in the van waiting. Me and Harley got in the back. 

   We drove into Crime Alley and found the warehouse untouched. Pulling the van around back, we left the doors open, and started to load in anything we could find. To my surprise a lot of the ammo and guns were still present. I snuck away from the group and went to the medbay. There wasn’t much left. I found a couple bottles of morphine and epinephrine. I took the little glass vials and stuck them in my pack. Before I left the room, my eye caught a green liquid. It was the same stuff they pumped into me that day. It was in a small jam jar. I couldn’t just leave it here, so I took it too. 

   I made my way back to the center of the building, known simply as “the training area”. It was empty. Scanning the room I noticed a staircase that led up to a room with many windows.  _ I’ve never actually been up there before. _ Since no one was around I climbed the stairs to the top. The door was unlocked, so I went in. The room was simple, a writing desk and a filing cabinet. I put my pack down on the table and opened a drawer to the cabinet. Nothing was locked. The drawer had many files in it and each tab had a name. Nothing was in alphabetical order.  _ Selina Kyle. Oswald Cobblepot. Edward Nygma. Harvey Dent. Dr. Jonathan Crane. Pamela Isley. Dr. Victor Fries. Dr. Harleen Quinzel. Jervis Tetch. Waylon Jones. Floyd Lawton.  _

   My attention was broken when I heard a whizzing past my head, and a thump of something hitting the wall. It was a knife. I turned around to see him standing in the doorway. “You want to hand me my knife back?” He cocked an eyebrow. I pulled it free from the wall and walked it over to him. He grabbed it from my hands, stuffing it back in a pocket. “Thank you.” He pushed me aside and stepped further in. “I see you found the last thing we needed.” Going over to the cabinet, he thumbed through the files and took them out. Slamming them on the empty table, I jumped. “How curious are you?”

   I tread with caution. “I’ve seen some of those names in the paper. Harley mentioned Selina to me earlier. She said she was...Catwoman?”

   “Yes that little feline. I’ve never trusted her, but for some reason those two seem to get along.” He trailed off seeming to be thinking about something else, then continued. “But the point is. I took a page out of old Bats book. Know your enemies. I keep files on the competition. I was going to burn these, but maybe you should take them with you. Study them because most likely you’ll meet some of them soon.”

   “When I had door duty with Jim one day I met a couple of them, but never knew their real names. Why isn’t there a file for Mr. Falcone?” He walked over to me, hands behind his back. 

   “We try not to deal with him dear. If we have the money, and he has the guns, then that's it. Him and Meroni are more of an Ozzy thing. Crime families feud more. Not my thing. But there was that one time with Riddler.” He paused thinking. “Forget I said that.” He held out a hand. “That was the past. We are looking towards the future now.” He took a long pause and smiled. “Your future.” His hand followed down to the desk and settled on top of the files.

   In a sarcastic tone I said, “Sure. My future life in the crime syndicate. My biggest dream.” I rolled my eyes.

   He let out a low growl. “Come on kid. You were doing so well.” In a flash, he had grabbed me by the back of my shirt, and slammed me against the desk, with my hands held behind my back. From behind me, I  felt him put all his weight on me. I struggled to breath. Leaning over me he whispered in my ear, “I know you're not completely fearless. You’d be smart to still fear me. Now be smart and take my...suggestion...into consideration.” With that he released me roughly. The desk squeaked as it moved across the floor, and my body fell to the dirty linoleum. Papers were scattered everywhere. He coyly walked away. 

   In silence, I picked up the files and added them to my bag. I went straight to the back of the van expressionless. We left minutes later, and went back to the club with the payload. When we got back, I went upstairs to my room, saying nothing to anyone. I closed the door and pushed an empty dresser in front of the door. Sitting down on the bed, I took out the files and spread them out. The rest of the night I heeded his warning and studied them all. I learned every name, real and fake. Studied every face, and went over every weakness. When I couldn’t keep my eyes open any longer, I got up and moved the dresser out of the way. Putting the papers away, I went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I apologize for any misspellings, grammar errors, ect. Please feel free to comment, review, like, or favorite. I’m looking for any feedback you have on how I can improve the story. Thanks for reading!


	19. A day in the Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC, with the exception of Magda, Jim, and Danny. Ok. I won’t lie. I had fun writing this chapter. I mean, once your around this guy long enough, you’d have to pick up on his daily routine right? Read on to find out.

   The next morning, I went downstairs once again to no one being there. I was beginning to think this was a daily ritual, and it kind of was. For the next week I kept my distance, and did more watching than anything. Jim would putts around cleaning, cooking, doing errands, organizing, and leading the new recruits. In all honesty, it was almost as if he was the glue that held everything together to even make this a gang or a family. 

   Harley did her own thing, she cared for Bud and Lou often, helped Jim with errands, and made sure everyone knew their place. She tried to calm any persons with issues by putting her degree to good use. The better everyone felt, the less fights broke out, and the less her “Puddin” felt the need to lash out and shoot whoever he pleased. And don’t get me started on the body count. Almost every other day I felt sorry for poor Jim, who had to drag these poor dead fellows to the edge of the pier, and clean up his bosses mess in the club.

   But I saved the best for last. The Joker was quite a man to behold. I swear if I stuck around long enough, I could write a damn book about the guy. I would sneak questions to Harley about behavior, so I could better understand what I was seeing. The daylight didn’t seem to suit him, almost as if he knew as soon as the sun came up that the whole world could see who he was on the outside. No amount of shadows in daylight could hide his tall frame and pale skin. He had made a name for himself, but that meant he couldn’t go anywhere he pleased without attracting unwanted attention. Leaving the hideout wasn’t something that happened often. He would never go anymore than halfway across Amusement Mile during the day. Once the sound of children hit the air, it wasn’t safe enough to be present.

   Most of his time was spent locked away in the makeshift office he made. I snuck in there a few times and saw the madman’s planning. The walls were covered with papers and maps of the city. Papers scattered on the table filled with names of people, places, facts, and notes on chemical compounds. He wasn’t kidding when he mentioned before the vast amount of people who owed him favors. The names ranged anywhere from low lifes he met in Arkham, to complete strangers who were unfortunate enough to meet him, and even some high ranking foreign dignitaries of the United Nations. No wonder this guy could get almost anything he could ever wanted. It made me angry to think that I sacrificed myself to get chump change, when clearly he had enough connections to never hurt for money, and yet he was frugal. 

   Sure there were splurges on new suits, clothes for Harley, and gag comedy items, but Danny was right when he mentioned that he never paid anyone. He seemed to think that the world and everyone in it owed him. He was also betting on his reputation that there would never be anyone bold enough to approach him asking for money. I tested this theory behind closed doors, one day. 

   I knocked on his office door.

   In an annoyed voice, “Who is it?”

   “Just Magda.” I said in the sweetest voice I could muster.

   I heard a loud sigh and feet shuffling towards the door. It opened and he let me in. He wondered back over to the desk and leaned over it with arms spread to both corners. “Make it quick. What do you want?” I stood two feet away from the door in case I needed a quick escape.

   “Some money.” I said quickly.

   His eyes shot up at me as he straightened himself out. He gave the, oh so annoying, “I’m intrigued” look and walked over to the front of the desk. Taking a seat on it, he folded both hands in front of him. “You know you’re one of few people to request such a thing.”

   Annoyed I replied, “Yes, I’m pretty sure of that.”

   Amusement reached his voice, “You know. I can give you the money, just as easily as you can owe me a favor.”

   With a nervous laugh to my voice I answered, “Oh no, no, no. I’ve heard those guys talk. I know the word “favor” isn’t something to take lightly.”

   He gave a grin, “Then no deal doll.” 

   I hated those stupid pet names. Getting angrier and said, “Come on. You know I don’t ask for much.”

   He was amused by my answer. “That’s true. You never ask for anything. You also never complain, compared to how much those fools out there do. Never thought taking care of a girl would be so much more easier than housing a bunch of middle aged men. Must be all that testosterone.” He laughed at himself. “Fine. Fine. How much and what for?” I stayed silent a little too long while weighing my options. “Come on kid. I haven’t got all day.”

   I dragged out the answer cautiously, “A couple hundred and for some new clothes.”

   He let out a loud laugh. “That's it? Geeze, I thought you were after a couple thousand for a car.”

   My face lit up a little, “Actually…” He quickly stopped me and gave me a stern NO.

   Then he tilted his head up to the side and gave a bigger grin. “Maybe in the future, but not now. I like keeping your hopes up.” I felt my face get warm. He walked over to the corner where a pile of stuffed bears were. He took his time picking one and tossed it to me. I gave him a questioning look when I caught it. “Take that knife you love so much and cut his cute little tummy open.” 

   I bent down and retrieved my knife. Cutting open its stomach, a mess of stuffing and cash fell out. “There should be about five hundred.” His tone turned serious. “Now don’t tell anyone, and I mean anyone about these little guys.” The smile crept back to his face. I stuffed the cash back in and held the bear close to my chest. Before exiting I heard him say, “Manners dear!” I gave a loud “Thank You” and closed the door behind me. Lesson to this story being that apparently anything under a couple thousand is fine, as long as it isn’t for something stupid, like a form of transportation.

   Now you would think a daily routine wouldn’t be his thing, but I guess a part of Arkham never left him. He was always up and dressed by five. Nothing too fancy in the morning, just some sweatpants and a plain tee. He left those nice suits, and dress clothes to be worn in the presence of the new recruits. And his face was plain. He could be taken for just a handsome man with a long face, extremely pale skin, and freakish green hair. Along with those suits, he would wear what I affectionately like to call “war paint” around his lips in a ruby red, and he would smudge black makeup around his eyes to make those emeralds appear more intense.

   His training regiment each morning consisted of cardio, light weight training, and constant practice with his throwing knives. If Jim was up early enough they would try to spar, which is kind of funny to watch. Imagine both men shirtless, one tall and muscular but thin, and the other built like a house, who looks like he could blow at the opponent and break him in half. Jim never takes it easy on him, but also never causes any broken bones. They can fight with each other and while Joker is quick as lightning, Jim can stop anything coming at him. Jim can throw him across the room, but he will immediately just get up and dust himself off. It makes me wonder if he can block out pain. The man has a menagerie of scars from the caped crusader, and from what whispers I’ve heard around the club, he won’t stop coming at you in a fight unless you knock him out cold. It’s a funny thing what anger can do to a man.

   Even though Jim is the one who always gets or makes meals, Joker won't touch anything unless the clock strikes ten am, one thirty pm, and five pm. Once again Arkham rears its ugly head. In between feedings, he calculates and counts the goods we have. God forbid a gun or knife be out of place. Trust was not his strong suit, with a bit of OCD tossed in for good measure. The more I asked Harley those little questions, the more things started to make sense.

   The anti-social, untrusting, obsessive compulsive, manipulative person he chooses to be. And poor Harley gets to deal with it. On a daily basis she gets love from those pets, but it isn’t enough. I try to keep her company, but I can see it in her eyes that she is looking for something more. Daily she makes advances, only to be shut down except for when HE wants something. A little kiss here, an ass slap or grope there, but curiously never anything more aggressive...in a sexual way I mean. He was aggressive however, when it came to giving her a slap to shut up or a shove to get out of his way, but the mental abuse stuck in my mind. 

   He was a tyrant. Manipulating the minds of poor Harley and those men. Jim and myself seemed to be the only ones impervious to such mental anguish. We remained as loyal as we could to keep the man happy. Never have a problem with him, and he will never have a problem with you. In the months since I was brought rather unwillingly into this family, me and Jim had grown close. He might be the closest thing Joker has to a bodyguard, but I felt like he was looking after me too. He felt like my protector. Maybe even a father.

   That dumb clown had a thing for noise. Maybe in Arkham the constant screams and commotion echoing through the halls was enough to keep him calm and occupied. In his office he would play the classics and opera. Around the dinner table there would be jazz and Sinatra. Even when he went to bed, he kept the window open a crack, just to let the sound of the night wash over him. It seemed like he slept better when we were in the city, more traffic and noise I guess. Maybe the truth was that he needed the noises, any noises to serve as a distraction from his own reeling mind. There were times when it got too quiet around here, and he would start talking to himself, but as long as Harley was near, she made up for the silence.

   The last thing I took note of was his incessant need to make people laugh. I understood, I mean it's in his name for god sake, to joke was to laugh. But that rule number four seemed to be most important.  _ Don’t forget to have fun! _ It rang in my ears. I’ve seen him punish the people who couldn’t laugh, which made me think of Batman. These missions he makes up are very elaborate. Sure the goal is to take out the Bat, but is there an underlying motive? Maybe he has a goal to make the damn guy chuckle, even just a little. That gas he cooks up seems to do the job pretty well to make everyone else around him laugh, but that damn Bat seems to be his greatest challenge yet.

   I had been laying low for the past week, but it wasn’t until a week after that, I had broken the cycle. One night I heard some muffled arguing. I got up from my bed, and opened my door a crack to listen. The only thing I heard then was him say, “Get out! Get out!” He shoved her out of their room and she fell with a thud on the floor. I wasn’t too sure what to do at first. His door slammed shut. She just laid there sobbing. It was too much for me, I had to do something, I mean that was my purpose. I opened up my door and helped her up. Without a word I half dragged her to my bedroom. I left the door open a crack. When I got her settled in, she started to calm down. I laid in bed beside her and smoothed her blonde hair back with a gentle hand. I repeated this until we both fell asleep.

   The next morning, I woke up with her snuggled beside me. She had a hand nestled up my shirt resting on my stomach. I stared up at the ceiling, until suddenly I heard the door creak open. Slow footsteps followed over to my bedside, and he looked down at me with a straight face. No smile, no frown, just a solemn expression. This kind of freaked me out a bit, and my gut wasn’t wrong. His eyes met mine, and his hands went around my neck. His vice grip left me gagging, as she was startled awake. His glance moved over to her, and his voice was stern. “Get out of here now!” He took a hand off my neck and pointed towards the door. She got up and ran away, as I took my hands and grabbed at the air for her to come back. He let go of my neck to pin them down, and I tried to suck in as much air as I could in that moment. The expression in my eyes must of amused him because an odd demented smile turned up the sides of his face.

   “Having a little sleepover, and forgot to invite little old me?” His hair had fallen in his face as he proceeded to crawl on top of me. His legs shifted to pin down my arms, as he began choking me again. Before I blacked out, I remembered seeing Harley swing a bat his way, knocking him in the side of the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Please feel free to comment, review, like, or favorite. I hope I am keeping this interesting enough for all of you :p Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to DC, with the exception of Magda, Jim, and Danny. I’m starting to hit a wall in my writing. I hope I get some inspiration soon. Any positive comments? Please tell me, I think I might need it.

   I woke up in my bed with nobody in the room except Jim guarding the door. “Hey kid, how you feeling?” He grabbed a cup of water from the nearby dresser. My throat was on fire. He held the cup to my lips and I drank what I could. Each gulp went down painfully. He had a kind tone, “There you go. I need you to try and speak. We need to make sure those vocal cords are still working.” I manage to let out a couple low and unintelligible words. “That's good kid. Don’t say anything else.” His eyes looked worried. “I think we need to get you to a doctor.” I pointed over to my bag on the floor. He cocked an eyebrow, “Is there something you need?” I waved my hand in the air furiously, and he brought it over. I sat up slowly and rifled through the bag until I found the card. I handed it to him. “Doctor Leslie Thompkins? Sure kid. Sounds like a good idea.” I gave him a weary smile.  

   He carried me like a broken doll in his arms. My backpack was slung over one of his beefy arms. All eyes were on us as he carried me to the van outside. Every man seemed to be in aw that I was still alive. Over in the furthest corner of the room, I saw Harley intensely having a conversation with the Joker. When he saw Jim his attention shifted and I caught a fierce look from him. Harley’s hand managed to turn his face back to her as he listened dispassionately. I buried my face in Jim’s chest and just wanted to hide. He put me in the passenger seat and strapped me in, and we were on our way to see the doctor.

   When we arrived I fought him a little to indicate that I could walk on my own. I put the backpack on and we entered the small building. The clinic was filled with poverty stricken people in need of medical attention, but there also were the usual bad eggs. The people only looking to score some pain killers or anything stronger. Jim brought me back a clipboard and pen, and I proceeded to fill out what little there was to identify myself. He took it back to the front desk, and we began that tedious waiting process. That damn clock on the wall moved so slow. Patient after patient went in and came out. By four o’clock the room had emptied, and finally my name was called. Jim followed behind me. I was taken to a large room filled with beds, each one with a curtain for privacy. Jim stood outside of it as I dressed into a medical gown, and we waited for the doctor. 

   The room was quiet except for the few people with severe enough injuries to be held here overnight. The door swung open and I heard a female voice. She was obscured by the curtain. “Thanks for stopping by Bruce. It’s always nice to see your face.” The shadow of the short lady leaned into the shadow of a man. This man was tall and from the side he had a muscular build, more athletic but nothing as big as Jim.

   His voice sounded light hearted when he spoke. “Don’t forget to cash that check tomorrow. I’m happy to help anyway I can.” His arms went around her in a light embrace. They seemed to be close, like old friends. After he left, I could see her silhouette come over to us. The curtain revealed a lady in her late fifties, graying hair, brown eyes behind glasses, and a kind demeanor.

   “Miss Magda McGuire?” I shook my head yes. She looked over at Jim, then back to me. “Is he your guardian?” I shook my head yes, and Jim piped up.

   “Well, not exactly Doc, but I guess I’m the closest thing to one.” He tried to give her a smile. It seemed like she didn’t like the way he looked. 

   “Could you please go out to the waiting area for a bit. For doctor-patient confidentiality. I will come get you when we are done.” She stared daggers at him. 

   He got up and left before saying, “Sure thing. And Doc. She can’t exactly speak. So if you had a pencil and paper…” She cut him off.

   Raising the clipboard, ”I can read sir. Don’t worry.” Her glare softened a little, and he left closing the curtain behind him. When his footsteps had disappeared, she handed me a notepad and a pencil. “He didn’t do this to you did he?” I shook my head no. She sat down on the bed beside me. “So your eighteen, and an orphan. You know we get a lot of those around here.” Her tone turned hostile, “I wish the mayor would look more into how things are handled in that institution.” She reverted back to calmness and with a laugh, “If only I could get Mr. Wayne to adopt them all.” 

   I looked at her questioningly and wrote down, “ _ Was that the man who was here a minute ago? _ ” 

   “Why yes. Mr. Bruce Wayne. One of Gotham’s most richest heirs and an old friend. He’s already adopted a couple boys. Richard turned out to be a perfect gentleman, but Jason seems to be a little harder to control.” She shook her head and changed the subject. “But that has nothing to do with you now does it.” She looked at the board more closely. “You were choked and blacked out.” She took a pen light out of her pocket and motioned for me to open my mouth. She examined the inside of my throat, and tenderly felt around the outside of my neck. “It looks like you have some severe inflammation around your larynx. Your very lucky it wasn’t much worse.” 

   My mind drifted to Harley with the bat.  _ She saved my fucking life _ . “I can put you on an anti-inflammatory and you should be fine in a couple days. There might be some bruising around the neck, which is common.” She placed a hand on mine. “You can tell me who did this to you.” I hesitated. Her voice got low, “We help people who aren’t just poor or homeless. If your a victim of  gang violence, you can tell me.” Tears welled up in my eyes. Her eyes turned to my arms. The bruising from Crane’s experiment was almost gone, but a lingering of light browns and yellows was still visible. She stretched out my arm, and looked closer. In a hushed voice, “What the..” She began looking me all over, and found the almost healed scar on my chest. “You poor thing. Tell me who did this to you!” My hand shook, but I knew I had to tell someone. 

   I wrote down very plainly, “ _ Neck=Joker. Arms=Scarecrow. 18 doses. 24 hours. Chest=Zsasz _ .” When she read this her eyes got wide.

   “God almighty child.” The tears dripped down my face as my horse voice tried to produce a sobbing sound. She held me close, until my crying stopped. “Your staying the night. I’m not letting that brut take you back to wherever you came from.” She got up and went to get him. He was a bit dumbfounded when she finally put him in front of me. “Say your goodbyes Mr..”

   “Jim. My names Jim.” 

   She cocked and eyebrow in annoyance. “We are keeping her under observation for the night.”

   He looked panicked. “Mags! You can’t stay here. The boss. The boss will…” She cut him off again with venom in her voice.

   “Will what Jim? Beat her? Choke her?...Kill her? Tell your boss if he would like to show his face he can come and pick her up in two days. And which boss is it?” She grabbed the notepad from my hands and shoved it into his chest. “Joker? Scarecrow? Zsasz?” He looked at what I wrote but was unable to get out a word before she shoved him out of the room. “Get out of my clinic!” He exited, and she came back in and cooed, “Lay down and get some rest honey. I’ll be in with an IV shortly. Your safe here.” The rest of the night was quiet and peaceful. I slept good, but was woken up in the middle of the night when I heard a familiar voice whisper my name.

   “Mags? Mags is that you?” The dim light from the windows cast a shadow on a guy. He was pushing around his IV bag with him. He sat beside me on the bed and when he was close enough my eyes knew who he was. It was Danny. His dark blond hair was unkempt and stubble covered his jaw. “We really have to stop meeting like this.” I gave him a weak smile and pointed to the pitcher of water on the tray table. He grabbed me a glass of water and handed it to me. I eagerly drank the whole glass, and most of the pain of swallowing had gone. 

   I attempted to speak, but all I could manage was a whisper. “Hand me that notepad and pencil.” He found it laying on the side table and gave it to me. I scribbled down,  _ What are you doing here? _

   He gave a quiet laugh, which turned into a cough and said, “I could say the same about you.” He lifted up his gown and revealed a gauze pad covering a spot just above his hip. “Bullet wound hun. Clean in and out.” He looked too proud. “And they managed to miss any major organs.” Letting the gown fall back down, he was quick to lean in and place a kiss on my forehead. When he pulled back I could see the concern in his eyes. “Your turn. Why am I seeing you again...here?”

   I wrote down,  _ Check the chart for yourself. _ After reading that he reached over to the end of the bed and picked up my chart. He read over it with sorrow in his eyes, then placed it back in its rightful spot. His hand lifted up my chin and glided over the bruising on my neck.

   “You should have came back with me that night. I should have been more insistent.” Fury rose from his eyes. “Why do you have to be so goddamn stubborn?” I placed a hand on his near my cheek and nuzzled into it. He pulled me close and whispered in my ear, “You can’t keep doing this. When anger rises, think of the consequences.” I pull away abruptly and shoot a seething glance. 

   Pushing his hand away, I jot down quickly,  _ It wasn’t about my anger this time. I’m dealing with a psycho Dan. _ I threw the notepad down and inhaled deeply. He read my message then reached in the stroke my hair.

   His pleading eyes needed answers. “Calm down. Walk me through everything. The chest scar I was there for, but the arms and throat? Just give me something to go on.” 

   I got close to him and whispered my story. I told him about my encounter with Crane and how I faced my fear of death by Zsasz’s hand. He stopped me before I could go on.

   “You could have came to me for the money. I mean, going to him...do you have a fucking death wish? Everyone knows people don’t just meet the guy and live to tell about it. Do you know how fucking lucky you are?” I gave a slight nod of the head in acceptance. His voice wavered, “Jesus Mags! What else?” I told him about the night Harley was in the hallway crying. How by morning I was staring down a vicious beast bent on choking the life from me. Because I showed compassion to his property. He leaned in and held onto me. “You aren’t going back there after this are you?”

   I reached for the notepad and pencil again. I wrote down,  _ I have to, I can’t just go into hiding. _ He sat up and read what I wrote, “But I told you. You can come with me. I’m sure Mr. Falcone would understand. You’d be safe.” I scribbled down,  _ But for how long? I can’t hide forever. I’m not going to back down! _ He read again and became irritated, “What is with you? Do you have fucking Stockholm syndrome?” My face turned into a grimace. I took my hand and brushed it from under my chin outwards with a flick of the wrist. A good old “ _ No, fuck you”  _  in terms I knew he’d recognize. 

   I pointed to my backpack, and he grabbed it for me. I opened it up and the files spilled out onto the bed. I whispered, “I have a plan.” He gave me an odd look, then I heard a sound from beyond the doors. I quickly got up and walked quietly over to them. I swore I heard light footsteps, maybe even the whoosh of some fabric. When I opened the door to the waiting room, no one was there. Just empty chairs, and an empty office desk. I went back to my bed, and started to tell Dan my plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I’m hoping I can keep up this weekly pace. I’ve started RPing on some writing websites to get ideas, but things aren’t sticking. If you know about any websites that are out there, please let me know. Or if you have any ideas of where I could go next, just PM me the idea. Always looking for fan support. Thanks for reading!


End file.
